The Girl with Hearts
by LaPushWolf
Summary: Embry finally meets his imprint, but manages to screw up his chance with her within the first few moments. Can he possibly recover from a one night stand gone wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Story Name: The Girl with Hearts

Rating: Mature/Lemons

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Pairing: Embry/ OC Character

Summary: Embry finally finds his imprints, but manages to screw up his chance with her within few moments.

The Girl with Hearts

Chapter 1: The Girl with Hearts

Embry was watching the clock over his shoulder, sighing to himself once he realized that he still had over two hours of work left. He made a face at the broom in his hands and continued sweeping down the isle. He hated working Saturday nights at the store, no one ever came in, which meant he spent most of his time cleaning. He hated cleaning, but most of all he hated this job. He leaned his chin down on the handle, staring blankly at a row of green beans. He wished he were in Forks right now. The pack was having a surprise birthday party for Nessie, and even though it included spending an entire evening suffering through a house full of fowl smelling vampires, it was better than this.

More than once he thought about ditching this job, perhaps closing the store early, but he knew he could never risk his one and only source of income because he was bored. He'd bent down to sweep up the dirt into a pan, when he heard the doorbell ring.

It was girl, and she was in a rush. She'd promised her grandmother that she'd be home twenty minutes ago, and she still had to stop by the store to pick up the things she'd requested. She caught her reflection in the glass window, her long wavy hair damp from the rain and shining a brilliant black against her olive skin. She couldn't help but think how much she resembled her grandmother sometimes. She'd adopted the high cheekbones, and dark hair from her Quileute heritage, but she was still different enough to stand out here. That was, after all, her greatest fear, standing out. Social services had forced her out of the drama filled house with her mother and newest stepfather, leaving her only one place to turn. Her father had died when she was young, but her grandmother still sent her a birthday card every July. She really surprised her when she showed up on her doorstep three weeks ago with a suitcase and a pleading smile. She wasn't proud of intruding on her grandmother's simple, yet peaceful life here on the reservation, but so far it was working out. However, she wasn't ready to be the center of attention, to have curious eyes following her every step, asking questions that she didn't want to answer, but she knew she could only hide herself so long, because her senior year of school started in six short weeks.

She flew through the door, her eyes glancing instinctively toward the cashier counter, but it was empty. She looked around as she pulled her list from her purse only to find the place deserted. She looked back over her shoulder making sure that the sign in the window was turned to open. Maybe they're just in the back, she thought, scanning the list for essential items. She turned the corner intent on finding the produce isle, but instead halted to a stop as she watched the figure at the end of the isle rise to their feet.

Embry's breath faltered, the shock of the sudden shift occurring so quickly that it caught him off guard. His heart began to sputter inconsistently in his chest; he couldn't believe the truth that finally stared him straight in the face. She had come, his imprint not only existed, but she'd found him. The girl paused, obviously taken aback, but recovered quicker than he did. She spun around and darted down a different isle. Embry dropped the broom, a loud booming sound, as panic slowly sunk in and he tried to think about what he should do. His hands began to shake as he imagined going up to her, introducing himself to the girl of his dreams, but a different fear threatened to cripple him at the thought of just letting her walk out without a word.

He gritted his teeth, forcing his hands to stay steady. "You can do this!" he muttered to himself, though he felt an increase on his impending doom radar. He stepped around the corner, peaking to find her bent over with her hands in her hair. She looked so incredibly beautiful, so much more than Embry had ever imagined. "Are you okay?" he blurted out, causing her to almost stumble over in surprise.

She let out a squeal that was meant to indicate that she was fine, but Embry was already at her side helping her catch her balance. Both their eyes dropped down, staring at the spot where his hand touched her forearm. He quickly jerked it away, the overwhelming sensation of pure joy fogging his brain. She only stared up at him, mesmerized. Her skin still tingled from the contact, and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in closer to him.

It was his smell, she thought as she inhaled deeply. He smelled so incredibly good. It was like sunshine and summer rain, fresh and inviting. Embry mimicked her stance, closing the small space between them. His fingers itched to touch her again, but he knew better than to risk it. She looked up at him, her eyes even with his chest and he saw the insecurity in them, the fear of what was happening between them. He smiled weakly at her, the only response he could produce to convince her that this feeling wasn't only real, but it would never fade.

The doorbell rang again, startling them both so that they jumped apart from each other. Embry whipped around to see one of the local ladies brush casually down the isle. He knew her well; she came in every other day for milk and diapers. He looked back at the girl, a patient, yet nervous glance signaling for her to wait for him. As he predicted, the lady was waiting by the counter ready to check out within a minute. He whisked behind the cash register, constantly aware of the dazed girl standing at the end of the isle. He could feel her watching him, evaluating his every glance and gesture.

The lady left, leaving them alone in the still silent store. Embry remained behind the counter, wordless as she finally began to stir. For the first time she remembered why she'd come here, she could feel the list crumbled in her fist, but she no longer cared about it. Groceries, food, survival in general seemed like such a trivial thing compared to the brown eyes that peered curiously at her now. She dropped the list, her purse, and her self control as she stepped forward toward the counter. Embry met her, stopping only inches in front of her, like two opposing magnets waiting for nature to snap them together.

He knew he shouldn't, but the temptation was too strong to deny. He lifted his hand slowly to her temple, hesitating only a moment before brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes. His fingertip lingered, speeding her heart, and unwinding her inhibition. She returned the touch, a brush of her palm against the soft fabric covering his chest. Embry gasped, and the girl sighed, each suddenly unsatisfied. Embry had never been a very brazen guy, he'd always left those things up to Jacob and Quil, or at least he did until they imprinted. Now, for the first time in his life, he felt the urge to push the boundaries. In an almost instinctual gesture, he cupped her chin in his hand, and tilted it up. Her lips parted, releasing the most delicate whine he'd ever heard. He'd planned on waiting for her to make the next move, but again his own eagerness won out, and he touched his lips to hers without thinking twice about it.

Soft, and perfect, lingering just long enough to ignite that twist of desire that she'd kept sedated for so long. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, hell she could barely function enough to register the fact that he'd pulled away. Her eyes brimmed with disappointment, while fire flashed through her veins. She was on her tiptoes, her hand latched around his neck before she could even finish her next breath. Embry was just as equally shocked as he was enticed, and found himself sinking into her, his hands wrapping greedily around her small waist.

Logic, rationality and common sense crumbled easily under the weight of the attraction that pulled them together. He knew he should stop, distance himself long enough to explain everything, something... anything. It was just too damn easy to give in to it, to want more and receive it without even asking for it. A few seconds more and neither of them could think further than the here, now and the kiss that was dragging them steadily under. Her hands clawed at his shirt, while Embry entangled his in the long sweep of hair dangling down her back. As soon as she deepened the kiss, parting his lips long enough to taste the sweet seduction of his tongue, he whipped her around and pinned her against the counter.

New, powerful urges erupted inside him. He touched her body rough and demanding one moment, and then tenderly the next. She could hear herself cry out, hear her own short, harsh panting, each gasp of shock and pleasure. Embry could see the clouds forming in her brilliant blue eyes, the brown flecks swirling with the craving that they both felt. He hadn't even realized that he'd moved her, that he'd picked her up, swerved around the counter and disappeared down the long dark hallway. Her lips were ravaging his throat as his shaky hand sought out the doorknob to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind them, setting her down on the sink. Her hands were already busy when his lips found hers again. She yanked desperately at his shirt, and he discarded it quickly before setting his sights on her own.

His hands were strong, quick and so powerful. They kneaded at her breast as his lips wove down her neck. He pulled her hair back to allow himself access to the most sensitive spots, and as he kissed her he saw four pink hearts tattooed down the nape of her neck descending in size as they went. He kissed each one before releasing her hair to hide them once more. She could feel her arousal climbing; a burning insatiable need that she never knew existed. Embry could feel it too, his own body matching the peak, demanding more. The primal instinct of the wolf had taken hold of him, enhanced his desire to claim the prize that fate had given him. He grabbed her hips, pulled her down from the sink as his fingers traced the inside of her thigh. He had to make sure, he wanted to know that she wanted this too. She cried out, a moan so desperate that it weakened her knees. Embry's hand slid from under her shorts, his fingers wet and thriving for another taste.

She watched him, dazed as he unbuttoned her shorts, and let them drop seamlessly to the floor. Her hands trembled along his bare chest, inching their way down until they lingered along his waistline. He watched her, tugging at the button and zipper of his jeans, her hands gripping his thighs as the fabric fell away from him. The sheer size of him intimidated her. He was massive, built with long, lean muscles that flexed under her admiring touch. He pulled her away, moving them to the wall where he pinned her between his arms. She was surprised by the gentle way he kissed her then, the rough edges suddenly smoothed away. His skin was hot, burning and bloomed damp when she bit desperately at it. The air was ripe, thick and tasted of him with each gulping breath she took. Whatever this man did to her, she welcomed. Whatever he demanded of her, she wanted to give. Embry's hands slipped her panties away, and she suddenly felt him naked against her. He wrapped his long arm around her waist, heaved her easily up until her backside pressed against the wall. He looked at her then, watching her eyes as he brought himself to her entrance. She was ready for him, he could feel it as he slid easily against her. He kissed her, a desperate reminder that somewhere beyond this lust that enthralled them both would be love. He lifted her hips, high and his eyes burned into hers. With one swift thrust, he was inside her, hilt deep. She yelped violently, her fingers clawing at his neck. He could see the shock, the pain mixed with pleasure on her face and he couldn't help but feel enthralled that he was lucky enough to be her first.

He moved slowly at first, allowing her body time to adjust, but she soon whimpered for more. Her hips rocked against him, causing his fingers to strain against her hips as he held her in place. He thrusted into her hard then, a slow and steady pace that made her body tremble. He kissed her neck, willing her body to relax, and it followed his instruction flawlessly. Her head fell back against the wall, her eyes finding him in the dim light of the room. He smiled, a gentle quirk of his lips and it nearly sent her over the edge. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, driving her mad, absolutely insane with this building need for him. With precise, quick strokes he began to satisfy it. She'd never felt anything like it in her life, such power and mind numbing perfection confined into one simple move of his hips. He moaned into her hair, and her vision blurred. He shuddered when she came, when she closed around him and he fought viciously with himself not to follow. Not yet. There would be more. Even as the blood roared in his head, he wanted and needed more of her.

He held her limp body firmly around him, her legs shaking with weakness, until he recreated the frenzy he'd caused all over again. Then, and then only, did he bury his face against her shoulder and let himself fall with her. His weight pinned her against the wall, their breaths rugged and sharp. He sat her feet gently on the floor, but they collapsed beneath her. He followed her down because he was a little dizzy, and overwhelming spent himself. He kneeled between her legs, admiring the soft, full curves of her body. He suddenly wished he'd taken the time to remove her shirt as he watched her chest heave relentlessly beneath it. Slowly the fog of lust drifted from their eyes, their bodies floating down from the high.

This time when she looked up to meet those intense brown eyes, instead of the lover that she so viciously craved, she saw a stranger. A beautiful, yet naked stranger. She gulped. Her thoughts burst in every direction, questions and accusations cutting off the air to her lungs. What had she done? How had she let this happen? She was half naked, in a bathroom after just loosing her virginity to a complete and utter stranger. Fear collapsed around her. She stumbled to her feet, pushing Embry away from her.

"Wait." He insisted, placing his hand on her arm, but she only jerked it away. "I can explain."

She whined, trying to cover herself as she grabbed her panties and shorts. She felt vulnerable, completely naked to him in more ways than just physical. She'd never been that close to anyone before, never allowed herself to open up so freely, and most definitely so quickly. She dragged her clothes on while he did the same, but he was already blocking her escape through the door. "Please, stop." He begged. "I know this is weird."

She stared blankly at him. Weird didn't begin to explain this. She'd come in here to buy groceries for her grandmother, and then suddenly she'd seen him. She remembered it clearly now, him standing at the end of the isle looking at her. It was everything after that moment that was hard to recall, like how he'd spoken to her, that first touch that led to a second and a third. She had a chance to leave, she remembered, but chose to stay, and wait for him. She had so many chances to leave, to stop what had happened, she just couldn't understand why she hadn't done it.

She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't budge. "I can't let you leave like this," he tried to explain.

She smacked her hand against his chest, disgusted with herself, and the tears erupted. It broke Embry in two, her embarrassment and shame becoming his own. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have let it get out of control."

She looked up at him, crystal clear tears welling up inside those perfect blue eyes. She didn't have to say it for Embry to know what she wanted. She wanted out of here, away from him, far away from anything that would ever remind her of him again. "No." He croaked. "Please, you don't understand."

Tears leaked down her pale cheeks that stung with bursts of red as they flushed. He hated himself for causing the pain she felt. He had to be the absolute worst imprint to ever exist. Now that his head was clear, that his claim had been staked, he was repelled by his actions. He couldn't believe that he'd touched her like that, lured her here so he could satisfy some long over due craving he had. He felt sick.

She pushed against his chest again, another wordless plea and this time he couldn't tell her no. He'd already taken so much, too much to deny her the one thing she wanted. He stepped away, his head dropping as pain ripped him apart. "I'm so sorry." He muttered, but she disappeared without a sound.

She was gone. Her presence now just a flash of memory tainted by his mistakes. He didn't even know her name, he thought, the beautiful girl with hearts. He hadn't even heard her voice. Fate had been wrong this time; he didn't deserve her. He slid down the bathroom wall, his own tears falling into his palms. He deserved to be alone, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl with a Job

Wren lay curled up in the blankets on her bed watching the rain beat against her window. It was like it understood exactly how she felt. Gloomy.

She tried desperately not to move, because every time she did, her muscles ached and reminded her of him. Even after three days her body struggled to forget him. She feared that she might not ever recover, and honestly, how could she expect to? She would always remember the rough, deepness of his voice, and the strong touch of his hands on her body. That strange, beautiful boy had a claim on her now that could never be taken back. No matter how she tried to pretend like it didn't happen, he would always be her first. She felt so ashamed of that fact, having waited for so long only to loose her virginity to a stranger in a bathroom stall, but she couldn't stop herself from reliving it. Her body continuously betrayed her, recalling those urges that merely looking at him had brought to the surface. Then, of course, there was the way he'd managed to satisfy each and every one of them with such erotic flare that it would put porn stars to shame.

She could already feel her breath start to hitch, and her heart begin to race at the thought of it. She'd wanted him so badly, more than anyone she'd ever known or could imagine knowing. The worst part, even though she refused to admit out loud, was that she wanted him still. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned. She'd really screwed up this time.

She couldn't even imagine the first day at this new school, perhaps running into him in the hallway, and watching as he pretended to ignore her. That's how it always happened, she reminded herself, recalling all the stories of her old friends. The girl always fell hopelessly in love, while the boy acted as if nothing even happened, at least until he was alone with his friends. Then he would probably brag about how she was so easy it couldn't even be considered a conquest. Half the school probably knew by now, she thought grimly. She could practically hear the hushed whispers and muffled laughter already.

Her head shot up from underneath the covers at the sound of a light tap on the door. Standing in the frame was her grandmother, Mae, in her usual yellow duster with her graying hair pulled loosely back into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Sweetheart," Mae whispered in her gentle, loving voice that always seemed to make the world a less frightening and cruel place. "Are you awake?"

With a slight groan she responded, "yeah."

"Good honey, because there is someone here I would like you to meet." Wren could only imagine the horrified look on her face, but her gran smiled at her anyway. "Take your time, we are having a cup of hot tea in the kitchen."

Wren knew better than to grumble or complain, but she did anyway as her gran turned without hesitation. There wasn't any room for negotiations under Mae Cordell's roof, you did as you were told and that was it. Wren hurried into the bathroom to find some clothes and throw her hair up into a ponytail. When she finally emerged ten minutes later, she found her gran sitting in the kitchen sipping tea from one of her old chipped mugs just like she'd promised. Sitting across the table was another woman, much younger than Mae, but still old enough she could have been Wren's mother.

"Hello," Wren greeted, nervously standing behind the door frame and peeking into the room.

"My goodness, Mae!" The woman exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. "Is this her?"

Mae stood, her chin turning up with a proud edge. "Yes, this is my granddaughter, Wren Cordell."

"Wren," the woman gushed. "A beautiful name to match such a beautiful young woman. It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Sue Clearwater."

Wren smiled weakly as she cautiously walked over to shake the ladies hand. "Nice to meet you too," she whispered meekly.

"Sue and I are old friends," Mae told her wrapping a warm arm around Wren's shoulder. "Sue is on the council now, and sometimes she still likes to get advice from the old coggers like me."

Sue blew out a laugh. "Oh Mae, you would still be on the council if you didn't like fooling around with that flower garden so much."

"A beautiful garden takes time and patience," Mae reminded. "And it was time to let the younger generation take my place."

They really did appear to be old friends, Wren thought examining the comfortable smiles they shared. She was glad to know her grandmother had people here that cared about her. "So Wren," Sue began with a smile. "Mae mentioned you were looking for a summer job?"

Wren looked to her gran and then back to Sue. "Yes, but nothing too time consuming. I still want to help gran out around here as much as I can."

"Sounds perfect," Sue grinned. "It just so happens that I'm needing someone to help me out a couple days of the week at my shop."

"Sue runs her own Salon," Mae explained. "She wants someone who can sweep up and answer phones."

"That sounds easy enough," Wren laughed, overjoyed that her luck finally seemed to be turning around. "I would love to work for you."

"Great," Sue said sitting back down to her tea. "Finish getting ready and I'll take you over to see the shop."

"Okay!" Wren replied, suddenly excited. "I'll just be a few minutes."

A half hour later, Wren was standing outside a worn down wooden building in the drizzling rain. She pulled the hood of her jacket tighter as she waited for Sue to unlock the door. She eagerly jumped inside to find the light already on. She shook herself off, removing her hood as she looked around. The place was a complete surprise to her, the total opposite of what she'd predicted from the outside. The salon, with its fiery red walls, was fully equipped, and decorated with such amazing style that it could have easily fit on some high class corner in New York or L.A.

"Amazing," Wren exclaimed in awe.

"It's an Alice Cullen design," Sue said with a smile.

She must be some high dollar designer, Wren thought running her hands down the sleek black counter top of the receptionist area. "Alice may have designed it," a voice called from the back of the room, "but who put in the hard labor to bring it to life?"

Wren's eyes darted up at the sound to see a boy, dark skinned with black shaggy hair, sitting with his back turned to them staring into one the large floor length mirrors. Her breath faltered at the sight of him, and she instantly cowered down behind the counter. The boy spun around in the seat, a pair of scissors in his hands, and smiled ruefully over at them.

"Of course, Seth." Sue laughed shaking off her rain jacket. "How could I forget about my favorite son?"

Wren finally managed to breath again, though not by much. The boy wasn't her mystery lover, but he was still handsome enough to make her pause. This Seth was more boyish, his smile less jaded and worn than the boy who'd stolen her heart, and her sanity. Seth hopped out of the chair laughing, a rich youthful sound as he trotted over toward them. "This would be much easier if you could help me out," he said holding out the scissors to his mom. It appeared as if he'd attempted to cut his own hair, it was gaped and lopsided.

Sue took the scissors, motioning for him to go sit down. When he leaned over to peer around her at Wren, Sue couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I forgot," she chuckled. "This is my new employee, Wren Cordell, Miss Mae's granddaughter."

Seth smirked, the sweetness in his smile turning mischievous in an instant. He gave his mother a knowing look. "I thought you said my friends hung around here too much already, and now you go and hire a pretty girl?"

Wren felt the blush bloom on her cheeks, as Sue rolled her eyes. "And every haircut given by Wren will be paid for," Sue pointed out. "I refuse to let them work her to death just so they can flirt."

Seth's grin widened. "I've got five bucks, care to take a shot at it?"

It took a moment for Wren to realize that Seth was talking to her and that he meant for her to attempt to cut his hair. Her hands instantly wound behind her back. "I've never cut anyone's hair before," she said nervously, afraid that Sue thought she could, and that's why she'd given her the job.

"You'll learn," Sue smiled. "I'll teach you. I'm sure you will have a lot of volunteers."

Seth raised his hand, still grinning. "I thought that's what I was doing?"

Sue playfully slapped Seth on the arm. "Go sit in the chair," she instructed. "Or I'll let Wren shave you bald."

Seth snorted, but returned silently to his seat. He leaned down inspecting his hair again, running his fingers through the ends. It was obvious, Wren thought, that he wasn't used to having it that long, and it annoyed him. Sue pulled his shoulders back and grabbed a spray bottle of water. Wren cautiously made her way over as Sue drenched Seth's hair in preparation for the cut.

"How short do you want it this time?" Sue asked tilting his head back and forth to inspect it.

"At this point," Seth complained, "I really might be up to just shaving it."

Sue huffed indignantly. "We'll fix it."

Seth shot a smile over his shoulder at Wren. "I trust you."

Sue motioned Wren over, handing her a small comb. Wren turned it over and over again in her hands that began to shake. "This isn't a good idea-" she tried to explain, but Sue cut her off.

Sue turned out to be a lot like Mae Cordell, no amount of complaining got you off the hook for anything. Sue seemed determined to teach Wren her art, despite Wren's lack of enthusiasm and confidence. First Wren combed Seth's hair, which she thought was highly awkward. She'd never combed anyone's hair except for her own, especially a cute boy's who kept winking at her through the mirror. Finally, after a few trial runs on how to properly hold the scissors, and to gauge how much hair to actually cut, Sue handed the reins over to her.

Wren gulped loudly, looking at her now pale face in the mirror. The scissors felt awkward in her hand, but maybe that was because her palms were sweaty. And damn, could he just stop looking at her with those big, adorable brown eyes?

Wren started to step away, officially prepared to give up before she even started, but a hand caught her back. Oh yeah, she thought begrudgingly, Mae Cordell's prodigy didn't like quitters either. She gave herself a moment to relax, stepped back forward, and decided to just go for it. It'll grow back, she told herself, it's only hair, boys don't care that much about their hair.

The fingers of her left hand circled around a tuff of silky hair pulling it up between her fingers. She held it steady, probably tighter than she should have, but Seth didn't seem to notice. She very slowly brought the scissors down, opening them just above her fingers. She closed her eyes, and with one swift movement the shears sliced through the hair.

"Ouch!" Seth screamed jumping forward in the chair.

Wren panicked, the scissors, comb and hair flying through the air. She jumped back watching as everything hit the floor around her, and Seth start laughing. Wren heard the disapproving click of Sue's tongue, but knew instantly that it wasn't meant for her. Seth double over in laughter now, his cheeks going rosy with his amusement.

"You should have seen your face!" He chuckled. "Even mom was scared."

Wren's eyes were still round with shock, she couldn't believe that she'd allowed him to trick her that easily. She finally managed to breath again as Sue slapped her son on the shoulder and scolded him. "She could have put your eye out, or even worse, her own!"

Seth rolled his eyes while Sue picked up the scissors and the comb. "It was a joke," he smiled turning around in his seat. "You forgive me, right?"

Seth reached out his hand to touch Wren's shoulder, but she reflexively flinched away. His once amused eyes turned curious, almost worried even. "I'll behave myself this time," he said slowly pulling his hand back. "Promise."

Wren only nodded trying to play off her awkward reaction. Why had she flinched? It was obvious, despite Seth's abundance of cuteness, that she didn't have the same primal reaction that she experienced with the other boy. However, some of that same fear still lingered. She recalled all too clearly how easily a simple touch had spiraled out of control. She couldn't take that risk now, especially when Seth's mother was standing right next to her.

Sue managed to get everything under control in a hurry, she had plenty of experience with unruly teenage boys. At least Wren didn't panic when she touched the scissors a second time, and more importantly Seth didn't purposely freak her out. With the reassuring guidance of Sue, she very slowly, and extremely cautiously cut Seth's hair. It still looked a little lopsided, and it was shorter than she intended, but if you stood about ten feet back, it looked pretty darn good.

Wren sighed with relief as Seth leaned forward again to inspect his new look. "Not half bad," he grinned, running his hand up the back of his head. "Definitely worth five bucks."

"Thanks," Wren said, more than a little proud of herself. "That was kind of fun."

"I'm glad you think so," Sue giggled. "There are more of them."

Seth whipped around in his seat. "And I'm the good one!"

Wren felt the air close up in her throat at the thought. How many more boys could there be? Would all of them look as unnaturally stunning as her mystery lover and Seth? Of course not, she laughed to herself, that was impossible.

The door to the shop opened behind her, and she jumped. It didn't go unnoticed, Seth eyed her suspiciously before jumping up out of his seat. He joined her leaning down to whisper in her ear. "And here comes one of them right now," he warned with a smile.

Wren had been wrong. Hot damn, she'd been so terribly wrong. Through the door walked yet another gorgeous boy, tall and lean with perfectly cut muscles that were just detectable underneath the thin cotton shirt he wore. His hair was longer, falling into his eyes as drips of water leaked down his cheeks. He closed the door behind him, prepared to speak when the words caught in his throat. He paused, his eyes going straight to Wren.

Seth stepped closer to Wren, and she felt like the entire world was closing in on her. This was some kind of cruel joke, she convinced herself. Did LaPush run some kind of modeling agency that everyone forgot to tell her about? The boy across the room smiled, kind, yet with a dangerous curve to his lips.

"Hello." He said and Wren practically hid behind Seth's back as his eyes dropped down her body.

Seth scooted even closer, an almost protective stance in front of her. "Tone it down Fabio," Seth warned. "You're freaking her out."

The boy held up his hands in surrender and stopped his pursuit. "Am I invading your territory?" The boy asked Seth, now looking around at Wren curiously with a hint of excitement and possibility in his eyes.

Seth very lightly touched Wren's elbow, and this time she didn't flinch. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, Wren could almost feel Seth's concern. "No." He spoke softly, though it sounded as if Seth was conveying much more than Wren could understand. "Am I?"

The boy looked at her again, focused and determined. Then without hesitation he looked back up to Seth. "No, I think were good."

Seth nodded while Wren tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "Could I at least get an introduction, though?" The boy asked taking a timid step forward. "Or does her guard dog have his panties in a twist today?"

Seth frowned at the boy, and stepped away from Wren. "This is one of my best friends, Colin Torrence," Seth said pointing to the now smiling boy. "Colin, this is Wren."

Colin walked over to shake Wren's hand, though he still managed to invade her personal space more than a normal person. Seth placed a warning finger on Colin's shoulder and added, "Wren Cordell, Mae's granddaughter."

Colin's eyes widened, and he immediately took a step back. "Oh."

"That's what I thought," Seth smirked.

"What?" Wren asked becoming more confused by the second.

Seth grinned down at her, and Colin just laughed while he put his hands in his pockets. It was Sue, who stood watching them while she swept up Seth's hair that finally explained. "Mae has already made it perfectly clear that the boys are to keep their hands off her granddaughter."

Wren almost gasped, but somehow the thought of her grandmother threatening a couple over zealous boys didn't surprise her.

"That was a very nice way to put," Colin laughed.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "I think her actual words mentioned something about dismemberment and burning in hell."

"No, it was wrath of the devil," Colin corrected. "Miss Mae being said devil."

"Are you serious?" Wren asked, now a little shocked. She'd never heard her grandmother say anything close to that before.

Sue put up her broom and walked over to put a comforting arm around Wren's shoulder. "Mae loves you," she smiled. "And she knows these boys all too well."

Seth and Colin both huffed indignantly. "We are harmless," Seth muttered.

"Complete gentlemen," Colin added.

"And I trust you to keep your word," Sue smiled, "for the sake of your own health. Now, I need to go wake Leah up for - um - work. I'm assuming that you boys are taking up the responsibility of entertaining Wren for the time being. Just remember Mae expects her home by six for dinner."

"Done." Seth promised.

"Wait!" Wren called out, her voice going up three octaves. "You're leaving me?" She really wanted to ask if she was leaving her with them, but she thought that might be rude.

Catching her concern Seth leaned over and whispered, "we are harmless."

"And gentlemen," Colin added. "Remember?"

Wren bit nervously at her lip as she watched Sue slip out the front door into the rain. It wasn't that she didn't trust the two boys, it was that she didn't trust herself. She couldn't help but recall what happened the last time she was left alone with a gorgeous boy, and now there was two of them!

Seth noticing her odd expression bent down into her line of vision. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Fine," Wren tried to breathe. "I swear I'm normally not this jumpy, it's just-"

Seth's eyes rose waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. No one would ever understand what happened in that grocery store. Words couldn't describe the way she'd felt when she first looked down that isle and caught those deep chocolate eyes piercing into her.

Seth realized quickly that Wren wasn't much for sharing her emotions, so he decided to give up trying to pry. Instead, he focused his energy on trying to make her feel better. He was positive that with enough one on one Seth time, he'd manage to make her smile, and make whatever was bothering her go away.

"So what are we doing?" Colin asked butting in on Seth's thoughts.

Wren watched as Seth instantly focused back on their conversation. "Newbie's choice," he said looking to her, "but since its raining that pretty much limits our options to dinner or a movie."

"Or both," Colin suggested, his stomach choosing that opportune moment to rumble loudly.

"Or both," Wren agreed with a wave of her hand though she was panicking inside. As if the movie theatre was exactly what she needed, she mused, a dark place so when her body betrayed her again it's evil corruption would win out. It was going to be a long evening, she thought bitterly.

As if she didn't have enough problems, the door to the shop swung open again, and yet another perfect example of the male specimen trotted in. Wren's mouth dropped open, because this was just getting ridiculous. "And who are you?" She asked with a huff, wrapping her arms entirely around her body, because how could anyone expect to stay rational around this much unbridled hotness.

The new boy looked around the room slightly afraid, unsure of why Wren had just yelled at him. His brows knotted together, his hand still on the door knob as if he might decide to run at any moment. "I'm Brady," he stuttered, confused. "Am I interrupting something?"

The dryness of her panty line maybe, Wren wanted to mutter, but just sighed out her increasing frustration instead.

"You're fine, Brady," Seth explained though he was still studying Wren intently. "We were just about to take Wren out for dinner, and maybe go up to Port Angeles for a movie."

"Wren?" Brady repeated curiously. "You're Mae's grand daughter?"

Wren rolled her eyes. To think she actually thought that she'd managed to go unnoticed and nameless this whole time, only to find out her grandmother was spreading her arrival all over the reservation.

"That would be me," Wren said with a fake smile.

Brady suddenly turned his attention to Seth and Colin, a question forming on his lips when Seth cut him off. "No," Seth said, "so don't even ask it."

Brady frowned, the excitement that Wren thought she saw deflated a little. "Well shucks," he said looking to Colin. "Maybe next time."

Colin only rolled his eyes. "We don't have to do everything together," he told him. "Just because you imp - um- have a girl friend now, doesn't mean we have to."

Wren's eyes darted back and forth between the three boys. It was highly annoying, she thought, how they seem to know exactly what each other was thinking, and could answer their question without the other having to even ask. It left her feeling confused as ever.

"Let's go," Seth instructed. "If we hurry we can get dinner before the movie."

"Yes!" Colin agreed. "Please? I'm starving!"

"Surprise, surprise," Seth chuckled.

Wren dipped under Seth's arm as he held the door to the shop open for her. She ran like mad into the rain, coming to a stop as Seth drudged through the mud after her toward an old red truck in the driveway. Colin held the door open while she climbed inside, instantly moving toward the controls to turn on the heat. She thought Canada rain was cold, but nothing seemed to compare to LaPush, even now in the summer months.

Colin's hair was wringing wet again as he shut the door behind them, and rolled down the window to smile out at a waiting Brady left in the rain.

"What about me?" Brady asked throwing his hands in the air. Wren tried not to look at him straight on. The rain dripping down his damp shirt only added to the god like angles of his perfect face.

"You have better things to do than hang out with us single guys now," Colin half hissed through the open window.

Brady's eyes narrowed, a sneer forming around his plush lips. "Are you still angry about me - uh- having a girl friend now?"

"Angry, bitter, its all the same." Colin mumbled. "Point is, I want to have fun tonight, and honestly, you're a bit of a downer lately."

"This isn't fair," Brady mumbled running a hand over his shiny cropped hair. "I can't help that I constantly talk about her."

"And I can't help that our truck is full," Colin added.

"Fine." Brady said through his clenched teeth, coming up to the window to whisper something to Colin under his breath. "But you should really let her meet Embry first."

Colin started rolling up the window pretending as if he didn't hear him, so naturally Brady only yelled louder. "You know I am right, Colin."

Seth started to back out of the driveway, but Brady followed them screaming at the closed window. "She is Mae Cordell's grand daughter after all. It's in her blood!"

Colin grinned, waving goodbye to his friend as if he hadn't just screamed at him. Wren, however, couldn't be persuaded that easily. "What is he talking about?" She said looking at Colin. "What's in my blood?"

Colin rolled his eyes. "Brady has a new girl friend, it's made the boy loopy. He talks crazy shit, just ignore him."

Wren huffed and turned to Seth. "What is this one not telling me?" She prodded, poking Colin in the ribs for his obvious lies.

"Hey!" Colin complained, poking Wren back.

"It's a long story," Seth grinned looking out over the steering wheel. "Maybe I'll invite you to a bonfire sometime."

Both boys smirked knowingly about something, and if hadn't been for the fact that Colin scooted over in the seat and placed his arm around her shoulder, Wren probably would have continued her interrogation. As it was, she had only one option, trying not to faint. She reached to turn down the heat because suddenly it was really warm inside that cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wolf with Too Much Guilt

Embry sat with his head in his hands, the same way he'd been for three whole days. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the beautiful girl with hearts. He stared at the cold bowl of oatmeal in front of him, unwilling and unable to eat as the thought of the pain he caused continued to slowly devour him. Irresponsible, immature, negligent were just a few of the things he cursed at himself. He knew his family was watching him, that every eye in the room was locked solely on his misery, but he lacked motivation to care anymore. He couldn't bring himself to tell them, to relive the shame of what he'd done, but they all knew something was wrong. Every one knew a wolf didn't stop eating for no good life altering reason. He should have at least tried to force a couple bites down to dampen the suspicions, but it was no use, food just no longer appealed to him.

Quiet words were being exchanged around the room, but all Embry could see was her. He could almost feel that silky hair between his fingers, her warm panted breaths against his neck, and her long, smooth legs wrapped around his back. Most of all though, he saw the hurt look in her eyes right before she left him. Each member of his family slowly began to leave the room, but he stayed behind, he wasn't in the mood for running today, or any other day for that matter. Once he thought he was finally alone, he let his head fall to the table, and the tears leaked out.

He flinched as he felt the movement shift next to him. He very slowly peaked up to see Jacob beside him, and Quil across the table. They were both looking anywhere but at him, so Embry quickly wiped his eyes and sat back up. When Jacob finally turned to him, he could see the worry building in his expression. "We switched shifts with Sam's crew, so we aren't running today," he whispered looking at his hands that lay folded on the table.

"Yeah – so – if for some reason you just need to chill with your boys today, we are free to do that," Quil added scratching his head and looking out the door.

Embry sighed, leaning back in his chair. He appreciated their effort, but his friends were way off base this time. Jacob and Quil thought his behavior was due to his mother, and usually they would be correct. However, he hadn't spoken to his mom since their last big fight, the one right before he temporarily moved in with Sam and Emily. This was much worse than getting grounded for the hundredth time for breaking curfew, or having to get a job to help pay to keep the water running.

"I'm fine." He muttered pushing back from the table. "Please, don't change your plans on my account."

A strong hand caught his arm, and Embry had no choice but to turn and look Jacob in the eye. "Don't bullshit me," Jacob warned with a gentle edge. "I'm trying to help."

Embry pulled away, casting his eyes to the floor. "I'm fine," he lied again.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Quil pointed out standing up from the table. "Hell, you haven't even spoken to anyone in two days."

"Your eyes are swollen from the lack of sleep," Jacob added. "We're worried about you."

Embry groaned as he stepped away from them, their concern only making his guilt deepen. He walked outside for some fresh air, but it did little to help. He sat down on the stoop of the front porch crossing his arms over his knees. It was raining again today, which really wasn't different from any other day in the Pacific North West, but he felt as if the weather was trying desperately hard to match his mood. He knew Jacob and Quil would follow him out, his friends would never give up on him that easily. Quil stood back at the door while Jacob took the lead and walked over to sit down next to him. Without looking at him he leaned over and whispered. "If you need money, I have some put back from that repair job I helped Charlie do last week."

Embry's lips formed a hard line across his face. He'd sent his mother his last two pay checks, and as far as he knew they were finally caught up on rent. Even if he didn't live there anymore, he couldn't bear the thought of his mom working double shifts again. She fell off her three years sober wagon the last time she tried, and Embry currently had enough problems without an alcoholic mother harassing him every five minutes. "The bills are paid," he said rubbing his hand over his face. "Can we please just drop it?"

Jacob bit his lip because he hated upsetting his friend, but he was determined to figure out what was bothering him. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Quil urging him on. "Then I don't understand what is wrong, Embry," Jacob said gently.

"Is it the guys from school again?" Quil questioned finally stepping forward. "Because I'll kick their ass for you."

Embry rolled his eyes knowing too well that Quil would love to do just that. It seemed as if all the other boys in their class were intimidated by the pack, whether it be their sheer size, the respect they received from all the elders or the fact that there was just so many of them now. Whatever it was had led them to lash out against them, and their favorite target always seemed to be Embry. Of course they would choose the quiet, poor kid of the group instead of the trouble seeking loud mouth. "No, it's not that either," he assured them. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I can kick their ass myself."

Jacob threw up his hands with a sigh. "Then tell us!" he pleaded.

Embry pursed his lips as his shoulders hunched together. It hurt to even think about it. Words fell from his mouth in a mumble causing Jacob to lean closer. "What did you say?" he asked.

Embry looked up, his eyes full of shame. "I fucked her," he said louder this time.

Jacob's eyes widened and Quil practically broke down the porch trying to scramble over toward them. "Who?" he blurted out throwing himself down on Embry's other side.

Embry only gritted his teeth. It was so horrible, and saying it out loud just made it that more evident. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I didn't quite catch her name."

"Wait." Jacob said grabbing Embry's shoulder to pull him around. He looked utterly confused, or maybe it was shock. "You did what?"

Embry swallowed hard as he began to pull nervously at the bottom of his shirt. "I had sex with a girl," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Whose name you don't even know?" Jacob added with a slight gasp.

Embry winced, but nodded in conformation. "How the hell does that even happen?" Jacob bellowed, but Quil only chuckled.

"Do we need to give you an anatomy lesson Jake? C'mon, shit like this happens all the time! Not everyone spends their entire life pining away after some chick just to have her punch you in the face after the first move."

Jacob bared his teeth at Quil, but he only ignored him. Quil had more important things to worry about at the moment. "So, tell us about it!" he begged Embry. "And remember who you're talking to here, I'm living vicariously through you, so heavy on the details."

Embry shook his head, unable to avoid the frown that plagued him. "You don't understand," he barked getting to his feet. "I screwed up. I ruined it. It was supposed to be this miraculous, romantic thing, and I managed to make it dirty."

Quil stood up after him trying to sound consoling, but failing miserable. "To be honest Embry, one night stands aren't really known for their romantic appeal."

"It wasn't supposed to be a one night stand!" He yelled in frustration. "Don't you get it?"

Quil shrugged, confused. "Not really."

Embry turned to Jacob for help, but he was frozen in his spot. He stared up at Embry with his mouth parted slightly. "Oh my god," he choked finally putting the pieces together. He couldn't believe it took him this long to see all the signs. Embry couldn't eat, sleep or even function since his so called one night stand with this girl. It was so obvious. "You imprinted."

Quil laughed as if the thought was ridiculous, but it slowly faded out as he took in the look on Embry's face. He looked guilty. Quil held his hand up, needing a moment to process it all. "You fucked your imprint!" He blurted out as the panic burst out of him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Embry yelled back matching his sudden rise in pitch. "That's the whole damn problem."

Jacob pushed himself up to his feet, quickly taking on his Alpha stance. "What are we going to do? We've got to go find her somehow."

Embry sighed, because he was afraid this would happen. His best friends were fix it kind of guys. If he needed money, they gave it to him. If he needed back up, they were the first one to throw a punch. However, this problem didn't have a solution. "No," he whispered, deflating back down into his misery. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Quil asked already formulating a plan of action his mind. "We'll go from door to door if we have to."

Embry gave himself a moment, because saying it out loud was so much harder than hearing it inside his head. "She doesn't want to be found."

"How do you know?" Jacob inquired eagerly.

Embry fell back against the wall of the house. "You didn't see her face. She looked completely horrified about what happened. She couldn't get away from me fast enough. She hates me for-'' he said but Quil interrupted him.

"Stop it right there." He walked over and placed a comforting hand on Embry's shoulder. "Your imprint could never hate you, Embry. She might have been confused, over whelmed, or even scared about what happened, but that doesn't mean she hates you."

"Or that she won't forgive you," Jacob added. "You made a mistake, but it was one you made together."

Embry covered his ears, because he couldn't let himself believe it. Quil slowly pried them down to his sides trying his best to hold his friend together. "We will fix this," he whispered to Embry.

He couldn't stop the tears that came out then, his emotions finally reaching their limit, and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Quil pulled Embry to him, allowing him to cry openly against his shoulder. "Do we have anything to go on?" Jacob asked. "Tell us something about her, so we know what to start looking for."

Embry wiped his eyes letting her image flash in front of him. "She has a heart tattoo on her neck," he whimpered, recalling the image perfectly. "Four of them, each smaller than the next, but you wouldn't even be able to see it if her hair is down."

Quil looked back over his shoulder at Jacob, who sighed. "A girl with hearts," he said trying to sound optimistic. "Are you sure we can't just track her down by scent?"

Jacob threw Quil a stern look. "Fine," Quil muttered under his breath. "We'll just go inspect the necks of every girl in town, that won't be creepy at all. Hell, why don't we invite Edward along, he can give us tips."

Jacob rolled his eyes, and pulled a still sobbing Embry away from Quil. "Ignore him," Jacob whispered leading Embry back inside. "Just go get some sleep, and leave this to us."

Embry followed him back to the small bedroom he'd been occupying for the past several weeks, and even agreed to lay down, but he couldn't make himself close his eyes. He trusted that his friends would do their best to help him, but he couldn't make himself hope for anything other than to just survive the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Girl with New Friends

The movie the boys wanted to see started sooner than they realized, which meant Colin had to suffice with popcorn and candy to hold over his growling stomach. Wren could still hear him crunchy loudly next to her in the dark. Seth had offered to share his giant bowl of popcorn, but Wren figured it would be best to just sit on her hands instead. She wasn't taking any chances today, especially after that car ride. She didn't think she would ever get out of that truck, she was sweating bullets by the time they made it to Port Angeles.

She wasn't entirely miserable though, as it turns out the boys were just as nice and funny as they were good looking. They were always doing something that made her laugh or smile, and after the past three days it was a welcomed change. She almost didn't notice the soreness in her thighs anymore, that is until the couple on the screen started going at it in the backseat of their car.

Wren shrunk down in her seat, her cheeks flushing scarlet. For once she was glad for the darkness. Colin whistled next to her, leaning over to elbow her in the side. "I told you I could pick out a movie," he exclaimed still chuckling as the actors began ripping off pieces of clothing.

Wren practically hid her face in embarrassment. It was ridiculous, she knew. It'd been years since a smutty movie made her blush. It was all his fault, she decided, her mystery lover made everything seem so possible now. What she would have once thought of as just make believe, now seemed entirely too real. She no longer had to imagine what the characters must have been feeling, because she understood perfectly now.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Seth leaned over. "Are you okay?" he whispered, the warmth of his breath brushing her neck. It sent chills down her spine, and a flash of heat hit her system. Suddenly she could almost feel the trace hint of lips on her neck. She jumped to her feet stumbling past Seth into the isle, and out the door.

Once in the hallway she bent over trying to catch her breath. She knew this had been a bad idea. She'd never be normal again she feared. It was as if her mystery lover had poisoned her, infused her with some sort of erotic love potion that would haunt her forever. She was attracted to Seth, and honestly, Colin and Brady too. But every time she closed her eyes, or felt that flush of desire graze her, she yearned for only him, that beautiful boy with those tragic eyes.

Wren heard the door, but she closed her eyes. Seth didn't speak, he knew she ran out to escape, he just didn't know what she kept running from. He leaned against the wall watching as she tried to calm down her erratic breathing, and wash the exhaustion from her face. When she finally looked up, she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just no fun at all today."

Seth shrugged crossing his long arms over his chest. "I'm no fun everyday, you've at least got me beat."

Wren stood up straight making a poor attempt at collecting her composure. "Maybe you should just take me home?"

Seth shook his head. "Not happening. Something is bothering you, and if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I know we just met, and you don't know me well enough to trust me yet, but I'm not taking you home so you can suffer by yourself."

"It's complicated," she said pulling at the end of hair as she wrapped it nervously around her finger.

"Look Wren-" he paused, but stepped closer to her. "Let's get out of here, go grab a cup of that fancy coffee down the street, and get some air."

"What about Colin, and the movie?"

Again Seth only shrugged. "I'll go tell him to meet us there afterwards."

Seth took her silence as an okay, and darted back into the theatre to find Colin. When he emerged Colin was at his side, a bright smile spreading across his face. "So, I hear you're ready for food?"

Wren felt like knocking her head against the wall. These boys were impossible to deter. "You don't have to miss your movie just because of me," she tried to explain.

Colin laughed coming over to throw an arm around her shoulder. "I choose food over entertainment any day of the week," he assured her. "Plus the good part is over."

Wren glanced over her shoulder to find Seth grinning with his hands in his pockets. He knew Colin wold bail on the movie first chance he got, she thought, but she couldn't understand why they both cared so much. If only she could stop acting so weird, maybe they would stop trying to pry. Of course, that was a lot easier said than done.

They ran through the rain to a cafe down the street. Their shoes squeaked loudly as they all hurried through the door, Seth taking Wren's jacket to hang on the coat rack next to the window. When Wren turned around Colin was waving at the waitress behind the counter, and she grinned before coming over to show us to a booth.

"Hey boys," the girl greeted. Her black shoulder length hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her dark eyes a dramatic almond shape that seemed brighter than even her smile.

"I need food, Kim," Colin stated pointedly. "And a lot of it."

The girl laughed pulling out a pad of paper. "The Colin special coming right up," she said jotting down a list full of items onto her pad. "And what about you Seth?"

"Just coffee and whatever Wren wants," he answered scooting all the way over in the booth to make room for her.

Wren looked up surprised, but Seth gave her a reassuring smile. "Just coffee," she whispered finally.

The girl nodded, though she was looking at Seth with a curious smile on her face. "No," Seth told her, "don't even go there."

Her smiled faded, and she shrugged. "I was just checking."

After she walked off Wren decided to voice her curiousity. "I'm guessing you know her, right?"

"Kim dates our friend Jared," Seth explained. "She's like a sister to us now."

"And what was she checking on exactly?" Wren added.

Colin chuckled leaning across the table. "She thought you might be Seth's girlfriend," he said giving Seth a playful wink.

"Oh." Wren half gulped, but Seth quickly changed the subject.

"So, are you going to be a senior this year?" he asked stretching out in the seat, which meant Wren could either fall out the other side or prop one of her legs on top of his. Neither was a good option, but Seth didn't giver much a choice. He picked her knee up and pulled it across his leg causing her to turn around in the seat to face him.

"Yeah," she managed to sputter out. "How about you?"

"Juniors," Colin answered for him, and he gave a little flexion of his bicep to show how proud he was of that fact.

"Really? That's surprising, I mean you two are big enough to be in college. I thought for sure you'd be seniors."

Colin propped his chin in the palm of his hand and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll still eat lunch with you everyday." Then he bit his lip suggestively.

"Easy Casanova," Seth said rolling his eyes as he pushed Colin's arm down so his chin almost hit the table.

Wren laughed, though her breath shook as little as she did. She knew it was meant to be a joke, but it was still sexy, and highly seductive. These boys had skills they didn't even know existed.

Kim soon returned with their coffee, and slowly began bringing out Colin's food, plate by plate, by plate until it covered almost the entire table. "Wow," Wren gushed. "That is a lot of food."

"I told you I was hungry," Colin explained. "Plus, I have to work tonight."

"Oh really? Where do you work?" Wren asked a hint of nerves creeping into her voice. There wasn't that many places to work LaPush, and if he said the grocery store, she was positive she might just die of embarassment.

Colin stuffed an entire half of a sandwich in his mouth and mumbled something incoherent. It was like watching one of the those twix comercials when the person used food to give their self the time to think up a believable lie. He slowly chewed the sandwich, leaving Wren impatiently waiting for his answer.

"What I think he's trying to say is that he works for the reservation," Seth chimed in giving Colin a pointed look. "We both do actually, conservation type stuff."

"Oh, okay," Wren said nodding her head like she totally understood what that would involve. "I just thought it was odd for a highschooler to be working at night."

Colin shrugged. "I'm a night owl, plus I'm young with no kids. I like giving the older guys a break to be with their families."

"That's very considerate."

Colin beamed a cheesy grin. "That's me. Considerate. Lovable. Cute-"

"Egostistical." Seth added taking a sip of his coffee.

Colin made a face and went back to his food. Seth checked his watch and sighed. Wren leaned over to see that it was nearly six, which meant it was almost time for her to be home. "Kim's shift ends at six right?" Seth asked. "Do you mind catching a ride back to LaPush with her? I need to get Wren home soon."

Colin studied them both for a moment, eyeing them over his cheese burger. "I guess," he said finally. "But I assure you the ride home won't be as fun without me."

Wren smiled. "Of course not."

"When will I see you again?" He added looking a little down.

"I'll be back at Sue's shop tomorrow for a little while at least," she promised.

He nodded, though the spunk in him had officailly faded. "Okay."

Seth put some money on the table, waved goodbye to Kim and lead Wren back out to the street. The rain had subsided to a drizzle, so they walked a little slower back to his truck down the street. "I hope we didn't hurt his feelings," Wren said finally, looking back at the cafe as it faded away in the distance.

"He's playing you," Seth chuckled. "And you're just sweet enough to fall for it."

Wren's eyes narrowed, and she was surprised by how quickly such an innocent statement could bring back thoughts of him. To think, she'd almost made it an entire hour without thinking about him. But there it was now, the truth out in the open for everyone to see. Wren Cordell was gullible. She felt completely humilated, as if Seth could just see everything she'd done in the glossy way her eyes shined in the fading sunlight.

Seth stood in front of her, watching her closely. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Did I say something wrong?"

Wren realized that she had stopped walking, she quickly picked the pace back up. "No, of course not," she lied horribly looking away from Seth. They were nearly at his truck now, but Seth refused to unlock the door until she talked to him.

"I didn't mean that as an insult," he tried to explain, but it only managed to make Wren feel worse.

"Seth," she whispered hoarsely. "Please, just take me home."

He sighed, unlocking the door and helping her inside. She didn't dare look at him the entire ride back to LaPush, her eyes averted out the window watching nothing but the trees pass by in a blur. Wren knew it was wrong to take out her regrets on Seth, because he had in fact done nothing wrong. She just wasn't strong enough to maintain her self control today, the memory of him was still too strong. Her hand was on the door before Seth could even put it in park, except he was much quicker than Wren gave him credit for. He leaned over and pushed down the lock before she had a chance to jerk the handle and escape.

She looked over at him, mildly shocked. "You're like a puzzle, Wren," he told her closing the distance between them inside the cab. "Your emotions are so scattered and varied. I'm just trying to piece them together to see the big picture that you're trying so hard to hide."

Wren frowned at him. "My secrets are my own."

He mimicked her furrowed brow. "They don't have to be. I know that was awkward for you earlier, when Kim thought you might be my girlfriend, something about dating has you jumpy."

Wren cringed inside. She hated that it was so obvious.

"You don't have to worry about that with me," he continued. "I don't date. I know I may have been flirtatious today, and totally given off the wrong impression, but I just want to be your friend."

Wren looked thoughtfully at him, considering his words. "You don't date?"

Seth half laughed. "It's complicated, but yeah, I'm not really boyfriend material."

Wren thought about that, and though she did have doubts, because he had given off some pretty clear signals today, she still couldn't deny the honesty in his eyes now. "I can be a very good friend," he insisted showcasing that emaculate smile.

"Just friends?" Wren clarified because her brain seemed to be working slow, or maybe it was just occupied with his face.

"Yes," he assured her. "And I can't promise you that it will be easy, because it won't. I work late so I will probably call you at crazy hours, my friends are totally insane to put in nicely, I'll steal your food when you're not looking, and I will probably continue to say stupid shit that will make you cry."

Wren reflexively wiped her eyes though the threat of tears had passed. "I like trashy romance novels, I watch chick flicks, I secretly listen to hip-hop and I'm pretty sure I'm not the great person you think I am."

Seth smiled. "We all have our quirks, I'll look past yours if you look past mine."

"You don't seem that weird," Wren told him.

He laughed as he scooted over and opened the door for her. "I'd reserve judgment on that if I were you."

They exited the truck together, and walked her to the door. "So, do we have a deal?"

She knew she should say no. The last thing she needed was a gorgeous best friend who she'd have to continuously remind her self that she couldn't have. But, if Seth kept his promise, and insisted that he wasn't looking for any kind of relationship, then maybe it would be even to actually make it work. Wren really wanted a friend, she'd never felt so lonely than she has the last couple of days.

"Deal," she said finally.

"So, you're going to back me up on that right?" Seth asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Wren asked confused, and Seth pointed to the front door of the house. In the frame stood Mae Cordell with her arms crossed over her chest looking more irritated than Wren had ever seen her.

"Just friends," Seth repeated in Wren's ear. "And let's pretend that I didn't touch you at all today, okay?"

Wren couldn't help but laugh at the sincerely worried look on Seth's face. "Let's just play it by ear," Wren teased before waving at her grandmother and pulling Seth up the front steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wolf with an Intervention

Embry sat behind the counter at the grocery store gazing into a pair of curious and contemplative eyes. They searched his expression, analyzing each line of his face and every curve that constituted the frown that he now wore almost every second of every day. A small delicate hand reached up and touched his cheek, and suddenly his mind was filled with images. He saw himself three weeks prior, throwing frisbee on the beach with Jacob and Paul. He was running, and laughing, his expression much less morbid than the one he wore lately. Then it switched to the way he looked now, only minutes before when she first saw him as she entered the store. The image focused on the difference between the two faces, the lack of life and happiness he now showed.

Embry sighed, pulling the tiny hand down and patting it gently between his own. "I'm pathetic, Ness, I know."

Nessie's eyes narrowed, concentrating. "Pathetic," she repeated in a very studious manner, too studious to be coming from a seven year old. "To cause or evoke pity. No, Embry, I do not believe that you are pathetic." She turned her head to the side studying him more intently. "Unconsolable would be a more accurate description of your current state."

Embry eyed the little girl with her exquisitely braided bronze hair, and floral cotton sun dress and playfully growled. "Jacob!" Embry called down the isle. "Your imprint is psycho analyzing me again."

Nessie released a round of giggles as Jacob turned the corner carrying a bag of cheese puffs, and a bottle of soda. "Ness, you know Embry doesn't like it when you use words he doesn't understand."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Embry groaned, taking Jacob's items and running them over the scanner.

"But Jacob," Nessie explained. "He is so sad. He's showing all the recognizable signs of the grieving process, like he's lost something he doesn't believe he will ever get back. Just like when I lost Whiskers."

Quil chuckled, looking up from the spot where he sat sifting through the magazine section. "Well he did loose his p-"

Jacob shot him a warning look and Quil quickly snapped his mouth shut, though the crooked smile was still there. Embry glared across the counter at him, but Quil was already engrossed in his Cosmo magazine again.

"We are going to help him," Jacob told Nessie before paying for their goods. "That's why we are going to have a picnic on the beach and look for a pretty girl with hearts on her neck."

Embry merely rolled his eyes. "Would you just give it up and let me be miserable? It's what I deserve."

"No Embry," Nessie answered with a matter of fact tone. "We shall not."

Her hand landed on her hip, her lips pursing with her determination. Just as stubborn as her mother, Embry thought with exasperation. He glared back at the little girl mocking her stance, but her smile only grew wider. "I am serious," she proclaimed with a laugh.

"So am I!" Embry shot back as he began to tickle her. She squirmed and laughed until she almost fell off the counter. Embry easily caught her, helping her back into position. Jacob stood watching them, a smug expression on his face.

"Well, that is one. I guess that means nine more to go," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked hopping back up on his stool.

"Nessie believes that if we could just get you to smile ten times today, that you will be cured of your foul mood."

Embry cocked an eye at the little girl. "Is that so Dr. Cullen?"

She smiled ruefully at him. "It's what the doctor prescribes."

"I guess the good doctor also believes in the healing power of cheese puffs," Embry laughed. "Does Esme know you're eating this stuff?"

"No," Jacob said sternly. "And she won't ever find out."

"I am only supposed to eat organic," Nessie smiled ripping into the bag of cheese puffs and stuffing her mouth full.

Jacob grinned, satisfied.

"I guess we'll just pretend like I grew those in my imaginary garden out back," Embry laughed opening the can of soda for her.

Nessie smiled, her mouth covered in cheese. Embry shook his head turning to Jacob. "You're lucky Alice can't see you in her visions."

Jacob only shrugged stealing a cheese puff from Nessie's giant bag. "It's the big brother phase," he explained. "Breaking the rules is what I do."

Embry nodded, his thoughts instantly drifting back to his own imprint. "Is there a douche bag phase?" He asked. "Because I'm pretty sure I've got that one covered."

Embry realized too late that sensitive ears were still listening. Nessie's eyes widened just about the time Jacob's hands covered her ears. "Dude!" Jacob complained. "We're not breaking that rule just yet."

"Sorry," Embry sighed walking out from behind the counter. "But you know its true."

He stomped over to looked out the front door, claiming he was just waiting for his replacement to arrive, but really he just needed time to think. He heard the quick taps of foot steps behind him, but didn't turn around until he felt the tug on his apron strings. Nessie was standing behind him, her shiny black ballet slippers pointed accusingly at him. "Douche bag." She snapped. "A person with inflated self esteem, deficient social skills and an abnormal high sense of self righteousness. Either stop insulting yourself or-"

"Nessie!" Jacob gasped. "Where did you learn that word?"

Quil burst out laughing as he walked up the isle. "Did you hack through the firewall again to look at Urban dictionary?"

She sighed dramatically turning around to face Jacob's shocked face. "No. I promised grandpa I would leave his security precautions intact from now on. I heard it on The Music Television Network," she said hastily.

Jacob only rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill Emmett."

Thankfully Embry spotted Gale Ateara, Quil's aunt, pulling in to take over for the next shift. "Well, this has been fun," Embry glared at both of them, pulling off his apron and tossing it behind the counter. "But I'll let you two get back to your play date."

"Embry," Jacob began to plead. "C'mon, you can't leave this way."

Embry stopped to push the door open and looked back over his shoulder. "No, that's were you're wrong, Jacob. Leaving is what my family does best."

He sauntered through the parking lot, because let's face it, Quil was his only way home and he'd had enough helpful advice for one day. So, instead, he stomped his way all the way down the street until the road fell in line with the forest's edge, and once through the trees, he phased. He knew he couldn't go back to Sam and Emily's house, Jacob would surely call and give Emily a heads up to his foul mood. Embry knew where he had to go, no matter how much it pained him to have to admit that right now, he needed to be with the most cheerful, but least interfering friend he had, which meant he had to find Seth.

Embry knew his shift around the perimeter had just ended, evident by the clear headspace he was enjoying at the moment. It would only be a matter of minutes before the next group phased, so Embry quickened his pace. He made it to the border connecting Sue's land with that of the forest in only a matter of minutes. He just as quickly phased back, threw on his clothes and darted through the back door of the house.

Embry walked through the familiar surrounding of the house trying to shake off his annoyance at Jacob and Quil. He was surprised to find the house relatively quiet. Normally Sue's house was full of video game zombified wolves. Embry followed the sound of a fridge opening to find Seth standing at the kitchen counter making a sandwich.

"Hey," Seth greeted with a yawn. He began to look back at his sandwich, but suddenly took a second look at his friend before adding, "you look rough."

"Really?" Embry mumbled under his breath. "I hadn't noticed at all."

Seth stared blankly at him, because he wasn't accustomed to Embry being a smart ass. Embry noticed the changed, and sighed into his hands. "Sorry," he apologized. "That was very Paul like behavior of me."

Seth raised a brow with a smile forming on his lips. "I was about to get worried," he admitted.

"I'm just-" Embry began, but couldn't quite find the right words to explain the epic disaster his life had turned into lately.

"It's okay Embry," Seth half laughed. "You don't need an excuse to be grumpy. I think Leah paved that path for everyone."

Embry smiled despite himself, and instantly knew that coming to see Seth had been a good idea. "Mind if I crash here awhile?" He asked.

Seth shrugged. "As long as you don't mind hanging out with my friend, Wren."

Embry's eyes shot up, evaluating Seth's face in excruciating detail. "Friend?" He asked in a teasing tone that made Seth growl.

"It's not like that! Why does everyone automatically assume that I imprinted? I'm a likable guy. Girls don't need mystic persuasion to want to hang out with me."

Embry held his hands up in surrender. "Excuse me, didn't realize it was a touchy subject."

Seth rolled his eyes, but it was more at himself than Embry. He didn't understand why Wren seemed to bring out his protective side. Maybe it was because she seemed so fragile. He'd grown up around strong, assertive women, and there was just something about Wren that was weak. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he knew there was a reason why Wren needed him and it had absolutely nothing to do with imprinting.

"Sorry," Seth grunted throwing his sandwich together. "I guess I'm a little over sensitive today too. Want one?" Seth held out his sandwich as a peace offering between them, but Embry cringed away. He still couldn't even look at food. "You should probably meet my friend anyway," Seth continued. "You're the only available wolf who hasn't, and Brady made a good point the other day, the girl is Mae's grand daughter, so she's connected to us."

Again Embry frowned. He didn't want to talk about imprinting, especially about him imprinting. "I don't think that is necessary," he said sourly while running a shaky hand through his hair that fell easily back into his eyes.

"But you need to-" Seth started, but Embry shot him a pointed look that cut him short. "Oh my gosh," Seth said instead. "Are you serious?"

Embry rolled his eyes and hid his face in his hands. "It's complicated and I would rather not talk about it."

Seth stared at him, puzzled. "You don't want to talk about her?"

"No," Embry proclaimed, and Seth's confusion only grew.

"Are you positive that you imprinted?" Seth asked. "Because if you are, I think you might be defective."

Embry's glower could have halted an entire clan of vampires. "Thank you Captain Obvious," he snapped. "Yes, I'm defective. I'm completely screwed up. I don't know if it's from the years spent supporting my alcoholic mother, never having a Father who cared enough to come back home, or maybe it's all the psychologic trauma from sprouting fur out my ass every day. I shouldn't have imprinted, I didn't deserve the privilege."

Seth shrunk back against the counter, completely taken aback. He'd never seen this side of Embry before. He looked vulnerable, wounded and above all else, hopeless. It hurt Seth to even look him in the face, to witness the lack of self worth that dulled the shine in his normally vibrant eyes.

"How about I shut my big mouth, keep my observations to myself, and we go play video games until we forget all about your problems."

"Please?" Embry begged feeling both physically and mentally exhausted.

"You got it."

Both boys stood up only to turn around at the sound of the back door opening. Colin trotted inside, a smile plastered on his face. He casually went over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of lemonade. Seth watched him curiously.

"You don't drink lemonade," he observed.

"I know," Colin shrugged. "It's for Wren."

Wren.

Seth had completely forgot about her. He was supposed to be making her a sandwich as well. "What did I tell you about hitting on her?" Seth barked taking his annoyance out on Colin.

"It's a glass of lemonade, Seth, not an engagement ring. Calm down." Colin chuckled.

"You don't understand," Seth continued. "You lack all normal boundaries when it comes to personal space."

"Seth," Embry stated coming over to place a hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking, calm down."

Colin eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you didn't -"

Seth lost all hope of composure, that sting that accompanied the growing pains of being a new wolf shot through his entire system. "So help me, if you finish that sentence I will rip your head off right here!"

"Okay- that's it." Embry proclaimed holding Seth back. He swung him around and slung him over his shoulder as if he was a soft blanket instead of an ill tempered werewolf. Embry took a still screaming Seth into the nearest bedroom, dropped him on the bed and locked them inside.

"What is your problem?" Embry demanded.

Seth ran his hands over his face, his entire body still shaking. "I don't know," he managed to sputter out as his hand gripped angrily in his hair. Seth tried to think of a rational and logical reason for his behavior, but nothing came to him. He didn't know why Wren made him act like this, he just knew he hated that look on her face every time he tried to touch her. It was as if his touch reminded her of some horrible memory, not frightening, but rather incredibly sad. He hadn't seen a girl look like that since -

He sighed deeply, and finally his control started to return. "She reminds me of Leah," he acknowledged out loud. "Wren's had her heart broken, I can see it in her eyes, and I'm just as helpless now as I was when it happened to Leah."

Embry stood speechless at the door, because of all the excuses, he hadn't expected that one. How could he fault Seth for that? "You're a good friend, Seth." Embry told him honestly. "That's why I came looking for you today. You have a way of mending people, and maybe that's because you went through so much helping Leah find herself again, but you're not helpless."

Seth looked up through his hands, and was surprised to find that even Embry looked slightly optimistic. "If anyone can help your friend, it's you, Seth."

"That really means a lot, Embry."

"Maybe we could all just sulk together?" Embry suggested. "Of course, that would require you not trying to kill Colin for offering your friend a beverage."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen the way he acts around her."

Embry laughed, because he could only imagine. "How about I go find out? And if he really is crossing the line, I'll help you kick his ass."

Seth stood up shaking off the remaining effects of the tantrum. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Girl Who Ran Away

Wren gasped for air, she could barely even feel her lungs expand at her pathetic attempt to breathe properly. Her stomach pained with the need to bend over, while her mind begged her to calm down, and think rationally about what just happened. It didn't matter though, because she did neither. She just kept running while she let the panic eat her alive.

Seth knew him!

Wren knew Seth Clearwater was too good to be real. Having a true friend she could trust without having to confide her most horrible secret would have been asking too much. It shouldn't have surprised her to see her lover in LaPush. Hell, she'd been expecting it since the moment she ran out of that grocery store. It was inevitable in a place this small. It also shouldn't have surprised her to see him walk so casually into Seth's house like he'd been there a million times. They looked relatively the same age, of course they knew each other. Seth hung out with every other devastatingly handsome guy in town, why should her lover be any different?

Her reaction didn't surprise her either, because that too, she'd been expecting all along. The way her lips parted at the sight of him, and the way her heart started beating erratically out of control was exactly what she expected. He was just as mind numbingly gorgeous as he'd been that fateful day last week. Just the sight of him, those dark mysterious eyes, sculpted muscles under that rugged exterior was enough to make her fingers burn with yearning.

That is why she ran, she concluded.

She'd watched in awe as he walked into the house, and she remembered mumbling something half coherent to Colin about wanting lemonade and then bolted for it as soon as he went to get it for her. She was probably a mile away now, sweat and lust dripping down her face, but she couldn't shake the thought of him. Something deep inside her, something that was rooted down to the very core of her existence, wanted her to turn around.

She couldn't though, not now, not ever. Seth would know the truth about her soon enough, and he would probably laugh and give his friend a high five for his efforts. Seth, her sweet, gentle Seth, would be just another teasing voice amongst the crowd come August, and that thought would slowly kill her.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. LaPush was meant to be her sanctuary, her safe haven from her mother and stepfather. Now, because of rash actions and uncontrollable hormones, LaPush was her own personal hell. She had to leave, she had to go somewhere other than home, somewhere other than here.

"Wren!"

She flinched as the voice echoed through the trees behind her. Seth's desperate voice was so unexpected that she accidentally tripped forward, scuffing the palm's of her hands on the black top before she caught her balance. She fought not to turn around and pushed herself back up to her feet.

"Wren! Stop!"

She gritted her teeth, and though she didn't turn around, she obeyed. She looked down at the torn pieces of skin on her hands and pressed them firmly against her stomach, not only stop the burning, but to stop the need she felt to find comfort in her friend.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked with a shaky breath.

He wore only a pair of cut off shorts, and Wren kicked herself for daring the peak out of the corner of her eye. "Colin came back looking for you, and said you vanished."

Wren was quiet, trying to be thoughtful as she compiled all the irrational reasons for her escape into a believable lie. "I was wrong last night," She said finally looking away from Seth as he came around to stand in front of her. "This friends thing isn't going work for me."

Wren didn't have to look at him to hear the sadness that was so prominent in his weak voice. "Don't say shit like that," he whispered. "Just tell me what happened."

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure," Wren mumbled. "It'll be easier for me to just leave now."

"You're so damn stubborn," Seth groaned forcing himself into her line of vision. "What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg you to stay and talk to me?"

He threw his hands out, frustrated and then dropped down on one knee as if proposing. "I just want to help you, Wren. I can help you, if you'll just let me."

Tears stung her eyes. Too good to be real, she told herself. "I don't want your help," she bit out.

Her words hurt, but it was nothing he hadn't heard before. Leah's tirades were much worse. "Someone broke your heart," he said softly.

Wren looked up, stunned. She'd never felt more ashamed. "You don't know what your talking about," she spat.

You have to be in love to have your heart broken, she thought. You have to get to know a person, spend time with them, have an actual conversation. Hell, you might need to even know their name! She'd done none of those things. She'd had sex with a stranger in a bathroom stall. She might have reason to claim temporary insanity if she hadn't felt that same nagging need to do it again and again.

"You don't just run away for no reason, Wren." Seth said pointedly. "You don't flinch away from my touch, or jump every time someone walks into a room for no reason."

Wren straightened her shoulders, because she knew this wouldn't be easy. She really liked Seth, and he had the potential to be a really great friend, but she knew it was better to suffer the disappointment now, rather than later.

Soon enough, Seth would know the truth. He would know that she wasn't some innocent victim of a broken heart. All the sympathy she saw in those big brown eyes would be replaced with judgement, and ridicule.

"Stay away from me," she choked out rubbing two stray tears away from her face.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You don't mean that."

Wren pushed past him and tried to continue on her escape route toward Forks.

"You can't just keep running from your problems," Seth yelled after her.

"Go away!" She bellowed back at him as he slowly followed her.

"Do you think you're the only one? That I will judge you for it? Because I hate to burst your pity party bubble, but you stumbled upon the biggest group of screwed up misfits this side of the isle of wanted toys."

Wren stopped, and Seth slammed into her back. She spun around, looked straight up at him and poked him in the chest to exaggerate her point. "I don't want to be your friend. I don't want your help. And more importantly, I do not want to be followed," she glowered up at him, her eyes shining amongst the dim light of the forest. "Am I clear?"

This time her words did more than sting, or even bruise. They wounded a part of Seth, that resilient hope he felt inside of him every time he looked at her. He slowly backed up. "No, I think I got it."

"Good." Her voice cracked and she stood there crossing her arms waiting for him to leave.

Seth dropped his head and held his hands up in surrender. "I really thought we could be friends," he whispered.

Wren didn't try to hold back her tears this time, and they leaked down her cheeks as she mouthed out the words she wouldn't allow herself to say out loud.

"So did I."

She turned to walk away and Seth grabbed her arm. "Wait," he took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm. "At least let me take you home."

Wren opened her mouth to protest, she had no intention of going back home, but Seth looked too defeated to oppose.

"Please? I promise I won't say another word, just let me make sure you get home okay."

Wren bit her lip, and nodded. Seth dropped his hand down to her elbow and guided her the opposite direction through the nearest set of trees. Wren looked puzzled, unsure of where Seth was taking her. "Short cut," he mouthed, keeping his promise.

They walked in silence through the dense trees, climbing over fallen trees and ducking under low hanging branches. Wren was surprised how quickly they found her grandmother's house. Her guilt deepened as she saw the light flickering in the window. She could never leave without at least telling her Gran goodbye. Seth stopped at the edge of the trees, gritting his teeth to keep his mouth shut, but managed to watch Wren walk into the house without even a peep.

Wren made her way inside with a zombie like stride. Choices, she reminded herself, it had been her own choices that turned into mistakes that were responsible for her soon departure. She wouldn't lie to her Gran about that. She wouldn't allow her to think it had somehow been her fault because the blame was all on Wren.

She heard her grandmother fiddling the kitchen and decided to pack first, and wait for the final goodbyes when it would be too late for Gran to try and change her mind. She hurried to her room and pulled out her duffle bag from the closet. She spun around the room, not knowing where to even begin. Finally, she pulled open a drawer and started pulling out clothes. She focused solely on her task, not allowing her thoughts to wander. She wouldn't allow herself to remember that look on Seth's face, or remember the joy of Colin laugh, and most of all, she would make herself forget the comfort she felt in the arms of her grandmother. She would forget this place and most of all, she would forget him.

Wren didn't know how much time had passed, everything was a blur of clothes, bags and tears. The knock on her window made her jump, her knee reflexively banging into the corner of her bed. She cursed under her breath, and timidly peered over at the window. Outside, barefoot, wearing only a pair of skin tight leather pants and revealing red tank top, was a girl. Her dark hair was cropped short, and her features were strong and aggressive, yet tragically beautiful. Cautiously, Wren squeaked the old window open.

Without a word, the girl climbed inside and Wren found herself backing across the room. The girl smirked at her. "I'm Leah," She finally greeted, "Seth's sister. You're Wren, right?"

She nodded, but Leah was already assessing the bag on Wren's bed. Wren stepped protectively toward it. "What do you want?" she asked.

Leah pulled a shirt from the bag and tossed it at Wren. "I'll explain while you unpack."

"I wasn't unpacking," Wren stated defensively.

Leah snorted and threw another shirt at Wren. "I know, but you are now."

Wren's mouth dropped slightly at Leah's brazen attitude. How could this girl be related to Seth? "Excuse me?" she spat instead.

"You don't runaway from LaPush," Leah told her with a matter of fact tone. "It's only a matter of time before they will hunt you down, and drag you back. Trust me, it's just easier this way."

"What way?" Wren asked curtly, a little miffed that Leah had just dumped out the entire contents of her duffle bag onto to the bed.

"You tell me who jaded you. I kicked their ass. We move on. It's all very simple."

Wren gasped. "Did Seth tell you that?"

Again, Leah only smirked. "No. I guess you could say I just read his mind. Now, can we get this started or what? I've got to get back to work before they miss me."

"I'm sorry," Wren stuttered, "but you've been misinformed."

Leah studied her intently for a moment, her gaze hard and penetrating. Then suddenly her face softened. "You had sex with him, didn't you?"

Wren couldn't stop the shock that ran across her face. Leah, however, didn't miss a beat. "It's obviously not my brother," she said with a chuckle, "I doubt he'd even know what to do with a girl at this point, so who is it?"

Wren turned away trying to hide the embarrassment. How could she be that easy to read? A total stranger figured her out in only a matter of minutes.

"You don't know, do you?" Leah half whispered, again studying Wren as if she was an open book.

Wren shot Leah an accusing glare. She doubted she could take Leah, but she wouldn't let this girl insult her in her own home. Leah held her hands up and took a step back. "That was fact you heard in my voice," she clarified. "Not judgement."

Wren continued to stare at her, so Leah tried a different approach. "Sometimes shit happens, our emotions make bad decisions and you end up regretting it forever. It happens to everyone at some point."

Wren crossed her arms. "So- you have-"

"Screwed a guy I barely knew? More than once. There was a time in my past that I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of, but like I said, shit happens."

Wren was thoughtful for a moment, and the rough edges around Leah's eyes faded completely. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. We are women. We're complicated, emotional creatures, and sometimes we act on instincts fueled by hormones. We can't be expected to be rational every moment of every day."

Wren bit her lip as Leah continued. "I was heart broken, and self destructive for a long time. Eventually, Seth managed to talk me through it. I don't know the story between you and this guy, but I can promise you one thing, if anyone can make you feel better about what happened, it's my goofy ass, kind hearted little brother."

Wren thought about it, and maybe even hoped it could be true. She knew better though. "It's not that simple," she muttered. "I could never ask Seth to choose sides."

Leah glanced up, confused. "Choose sides?"

Wren placed her hands over her face and sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to say this out loud. "The reason I ran off today is because I saw the guy I slept with at your house. He's obviously friends with Seth."

Leah's eyes shot up. "You're fucking kidding me?" When Wren didn't blink, she continued. "Which one? Don't tell me its that little perverted one. I will kick Colin's ass for something like that."

"Colin?" Wren gasped. "No, its not Colin. He's taller, more-" she didn't know how to finish except with," - perfect."

Leah paused and then smiled. "Embry."

The breath in Wren's throat caught and somehow she knew Leah was right.

"Well that sure explains a lot," Leah chuckled thinking about Embry's erratic behavior over the past couple days.

"You know him too?" Wren asked, her voice rising an octave.

"Yes, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she assured. "But it's important that you talk to Seth about this, and soon."

"But he is Seth's friend."

"It doesn't matter. Seth will know what to do, I promise. There is no running away from this, especially now." Leah threw Wren's empty bag back into the closet and walked back toward the window.

She was halfway out when Wren found herself jumping across the room yelling her name. "Leah! Wait."

Leah paused looking back at her. "Yeah?"

"Is- Embry," even saying his name was difficult, " - is he a good guy?"

Leah half laughed. "Embry is sort of flawless, in that selfless, sacrifice thy self for the greater good kind of way. A lot better than the trash I hooked up with, thats for sure. For your first one night stand, you didn't do half bad kid."

Wren didn't respond and Leah vanished with a wave. "Impossible," Wren sighed out loud, falling back onto her bed full of clothes. No guy that good looking could be that flawless.

Suddenly she thought of Seth. Wasn't he an obvious contradiction to that already? Seth had wanted nothing more than to be her friend, and she'd pushed him away. Could she be making another mistake? Honestly, she didn't know. However, in light of Leah's advice, she believed that Seth deserved the benefit of the doubt. She would talk to him, face the truth, and if it blew up in her face, she'd deal with then.

She could always run away another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Girl Nessie Found for Embry

Wren was sweeping up after Sue's latest client when she heard the door open. She turned to check if it might be her three o'clock appointment, but it was only Seth. His hair was damp and shiny, his eyes tired. Wren stopped what she was doing to look at him, her breath tight in her throat. He looked pitiful, she thought, and it made her feel guilty for the way she'd treated him yesterday.

"Should I leave?" he asked roughly.

Wren gripped the broom tight in her hand as relief washed over her. Leah had kept her secret, Seth still thought she wanted nothing to do with him. "Stay," she insisted. "Please?"

She dropped the broom with a loud boom, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. He returned the embrace, a sigh escaping between his lips. "I'm so sorry about yesterday," she sputtered out. "Will you ever forgive me?"

His fingers braided through her hair as he quietly shushed her fears. "I worried about you all night," he whispered.

"I know, Leah said you-"

Seth jerked Wren back looking at her in shock. "Leah?"

Wren half smiled. "Your sister managed to talk sense into me last night," she explained. "And now, if you're still willing to listen, I want your help."

Seth's face lit up, but the exhaustion was still there. "Whatever you need," he promised.

Wren hugged him again, and for the first time, the prospect of sharing her secret felt right. "But first," she stated seriously. "I want you to go get some rest."

"I'm fine," Seth assured her, but Wren could feel how unsteady he was on his feet.

"No," she insisted. "You go sleep while I work, and I promise, you can play superman all afternoon."

His lips turned up at the edges. "Promise?"

"Yes, but you have to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a yawn. "Wake me up as soon as you get finished."

"I will!" She pushed him back out the door, but Seth managed one last hug before jogging half heartedly back to the house in search of his bed.

Wren let out a delicate sigh, and went to pick up her broom. She couldn't stop herself from imagining Seth's reaction, though she felt more secure than before. She only hoped he was as understanding as his sister, that she was right when she promised that Seth would understand. She put up her broom and went to sit nervously behind the counter for the next couple of hours.

Sue had just left for lunch when Jacob Black walked into the salon with a bouncing Nessie at his side. Wren almost dropped the phone she was holding when Jacob smiled over the counter at her. She managed a feeble recovery, and hung up on whoever she was talking to in the process. She didn't really care when they called back because Jacob was standing beaming at her now. "Hi," he greeted. "You must be the new help I've been hearing rave reviews about."

Wren nodded, half expecting drool to leak out the corners of her mouth. "Nice to meet you," he exclaimed. "I'm Jake, and this is Nessie. We are looking for Sue, did we miss her?"

Again Wren nodded. "She just left."

Wren heard a quiet whisper and leaned around the counter to see the pretty little bronzed haired girl frowning. "She really loves Sue," Jacob explained.

"And you really need a haircut," Nessie shot back and then looked to Wren. "Don't you think?

Wren looked at Jacob, positive that he'd look just as good with any length of hair, but figured it best to agree with the girl. "He could use a trim," she conceded.

"Can you help me out?" Jacob requested. "I've got cash."

He held up a crisp, new twenty dollar bill and Wren laughed. "I can assure you, any haircut I give isn't worth that much money."

"I'll be the judge of that," Jacob told her smiling. "Seth's hair doesn't look half bad."

"Seth got lucky," Wren insisted.

Jacob happily walked over and hopped up into the chair looking back at Wren expectantly. "You're serious?" Wren asked.

"I'm in the chair, aren't I?" Jacob laughed.

Wren half laughed. "Alright then, its your hair."

Jacob settled in while Wren took the time to pull her hair back into a ponytail and grab all the supplies. "You promise you're not going to be mad if I screw up?" She checked, grabbing the spray bottle of water.

"Trust me, I used to try and cut it myself. Anything is better than that mess."

Nessie crawled up into the seat next to them sitting on her knees so she could watch. "Just making sure," Wren decided with a sigh, "I'll give it my best shot."

She started spraying down his hair, and grabbed the scissors and comb. She was surprised how much more confidence she had the second time around. She was just about to make the first snip when Nessie gasped beside her. Wren jerked her hands back, quickly turning to the little girl who cupped her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Wren asked.

Nessie squeaked behind her hands and then shook her head.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jacob asked turning around in the chair.

"Nothing!" She insisted slowly taking her hands down.

Jacob eyed her suspiciously, but she only smiled and waved her hands toward Wren. "Please, continue," she urged.

Wren looked at Jacob in the mirror and he shrugged. She went back to work, concentrating on making the crucial snips to cut his hair in just the right places. However, she couldn't help but lose focus due to the insistent tapping noise coming from next to her. Jacob noticed it too, because after a few minutes he glanced over at Nessie.

"Are you in a hurry?" He inquired as she continued to anxiously tap her toes against the metal foot stool.

"No," she said a little too quickly.

Wren couldn't help but feel like Nessie was staring at her for some strange reason, but every time she glanced over the girl was staring at Jacob. Maybe she was just being paranoid. "You're acting odd, Nessie," Jacob stated leaning back in his chair.

"Yes," she agreed whole heartedly. "My current behavior is odd. You would think I was trying to draw your attention to something, but I'm not." Again she stared at Jacob.

Wren paused and brushed away Jacob's excess hair. "Should I leave so you two can discuss something?"

"Of course not," Nessie smiled reassuringly. "The last thing we would want would be for you to leave. In fact, we want you to stay. We want to you stay RIGHT HERE all day."

Wren eyed the little girl while trying to make the final adjustments to Jacob's hair cut. "Okaaay," she agreed stepping back to take one final look at her work.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair apparently satisfied. "I think I gave her too much caffiene today," he told Wren as he eyed himself in the mirror.

"Are you like her babysitter or something?" Wren asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Nessie grinned jumping out of the chair. "That is his working title."

She trotted over toward them, her smile growing slowly. "He's a great babysitter. He plays make believe with me all the time. Just like today, we were pretending to be investigators on a mission to find a missing person."

"Wow," Wren beamed finding it hard to believe a teenage boy would enjoy babysitting. "That sounds like fun. Did you find them?"

"Yep," she smiled baring all of her teeth this time. She leaned over and placed one hand against Jacob's cheek. "We sure did!"

Wren looked at Jacob's face in the mirror and watched as his eyes rounded in shock. He slowly turned around, Nessie dropping her hand and placing them behind her back. "I am slightly better at the game than Jacob, but eventually he catches on," she continued to explain.

Jacob stood up suddenly, and Wren suddenly found his eyes on her. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Wren," she answered suspiciously. "Why?"

Jacob laughed awkwardly. "Just wanted to know who I should recommend if anyone I know needs a haircut."

Okay, Wren thought, now they were both acting odd. Jacob quickly pulled the twenty dollar bill from his pocket and pushed it into Wren's hands. "Thanks again, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

Jacob grabbed Nessie's hand and headed for the door. "Wait," Wren called out. "I told you it doesn't cost this much."

"Don't worry about it," Jacob called back holding the door open for Nessie. "Consider it an advance for your next customer."

"I have change," Wren assured him, point back at the counter.

"Great! I'll swing back by and pick it up. You'll be here all day right?"

"Well yeah," Wren told him, "But it will only take me a moment. I can get it right now."

"No, no." Jacob insisted. "Just stay here. I'll be back."

"But-" Wren began, but it was too late. Jacob and Nessie were gone.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, that was weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Embry! Embry!"

Jacob was yelling in his most authoritive tone as he jumped the steps into Sam and Emily's house. He knew he would find Embry just were he left him, moping on the couch in care of Quil who was playing video games with Claire.

All three of them looked up as he busted through the door. "What is it?" Embry groaned, not bothering to even look up.

Jacob's eyes went directly to Claire sitting next to Quil on the floor. He knew he couldn't just scream out that he'd found Embry's imprint, or rather, that Nessie had found her. Claire didn't know about imprinting just yet, and if Embry knew Jacob's intentions he would probably try and whine his way out of it. No, Jacob thought, he had to handle this very carefully.

"You need a hair cut," he stated in a rush almost lost for breath. He'd ran here all the way from the Cullen's house where he dropped Nessie off in the care of her parents.

Quil paused the game and turned around to look at Jacob. He knew it sounded stupid, especially after he heard it out loud, but he had no other choice. Jacob had to find a way to get Embry to that salon.

"What?" Embry questioned sitting up this time.

"You need a hair cut," Jacob repeated sucking in air. "I'm taking you to Sue's to get one right now, so go get dressed."

Embry stared at Jacob. "I don't need a hair cut," he told him slowly.

"You can't just sit around here all day," Jacob proclaimed earnestly. "It'll make you feel better."

Both boys looked incredulously at Jacob as if he lost his mind. "Right, Claire?" Jacob tried looking to the little girl for help.

She sat down her remote control and turned around on her knees. "I like getting my hair cut," Claire added. "It makes me feel pretty."

"You're always pretty," Quil whispered and she giggled.

"See," Jacob called out pointing suggestively to Embry. "It'll make you feel pretty."

Embry looked at Jacob and then turned to Quil. "Is he being serious right now?"

Quil shrugged. "I don't think he's up to getting a hair cut right now, Jake."

Frustrated, Jacob picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at Quil's head. "Hey!" Quil barked catching the pillow right before it slammed into his face.

"Stay out of it," Jacob hissed toward him and then turned back to Embry. "Let's go."

Embry sat up a little straighter in his seat. "Did you just alpha order me?" he asked though he already knew the answer, he could feel the need to get out of his seat and follow the order almost immediately.

"And you too," Jacob commanded at Quil. "Go find Emily, let her know you're leaving Claire with her for a little while."

Quil's mouth dropped open. "What did I do?"

"Let's go!" Jacob demanded turning around to stomp out the door. "I'll meet you at the car."

Both boys stood, unable to defy their alpha. "I think he's been hanging around Alice too long," Quil grumbled. "Next thing you know he'll be wearing capri pants and putting bows in our hair."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sue's permission Wren had closed the shop an hour early after Seth had finally woke up from his nap. They were on their way to Forks now, Seth knew a quiet little diner where they could sit and talk in private. He was holding the door to the diner open for Wren when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out recognizing Jacob's signature ring tone.

"Crap," Seth groaned sliding into a booth across from Wren. "I've got to take this call."

Wren nodded and gazed out the window into the rainy parking lot. She was nervous, her hands wringing under the table. She kept trying to predict Seth's reaction, but everything she imagined went terribly wrong.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" Seth spoke into the phone. "Yeah, I'm with Wren. Mom let her close early. Why?"

Wren's eyes shot up at the mention of her name, but recognized Jacob's name as well.

"We're at the diner in Forks about to get dinner. Do you need something? Jake? Hello?" Seth pulled the phone from his ear staring at it, confused. "He hung up on me."

"What did he want?" Wren asked.

"I don't know," Seth grumbled. "He just kept asking about you."

"Oh," Wren thought. "Well, he was supposed to come back by the shop and pick up his change from the haircut I gave him earlier today."

"You have Jake a haircut?" Seth asked, a little proud.

"Yep," Wren smiled. "I think I'm getting better at it."

Seth waved the waitress down and ordered their drinks. He continued to let Wren tell him about her day, because he wanted to give her time to relax. He knew whatever she wanted to tell him wasn't going to be easy for her. Finally, she gazed down into her steaming hot chocolate and sighed.

"So, I guess we should talk now, right?"

"I'm here too listen," Seth assured her, "to whatever you want to tell me."

Wren nodded taking a long gulp of her drink. "You promise not to laugh at me, think less of me, or talk about me behind my back to your friends?"

Seth smiled and leaned across the table. "We're friends, Wren. I would never do that, no matter what you told me."

She looked down into her cup watching the last few marshmallows melt into the chocolate. "I had sex with this guy," she stuttered out.

"Okay," Seth nodded. To be honest he kind of figured that much out for himself. He could tell it had something to do with a guy, and she was too resistant to any touch for it to be anything less than physical.

"It was a one night stand, I guess you could say," she continued gripping the cup like her life depended upon it. "Even though it wasn't really dark outside."

"So you didn't know him?" Seth asked making sure he was getting the facts straight.

Wren shook her head. "I'd only met him a few minutes before it happened."

Seth watched as her face flushed red. Obviously, she was ashamed. "I'm guessing, you don't normally do that sort of thing."

Again Wren shook her head. "Seth, I've NEVER done that sort of thing."

Seth studied her face as the sadness crept slowly into her glossy eyes. "That was your first time?"

Wren nodded.

This time Seth looked down into his glass. No wonder she was screwed up. A girl's first sexual experience shouldn't be like that, a guy's either, for that matter, he thought. But girl's were so much more emotional than guys. No, her first time should have been special. It should have been with someone that she loved, that had taken the time to take all her emotional insecurities into account.

"Who was it?" Seth asked wanting to know that name of the guy he'd be having a very long talk with in the near future. "He live here in LaPush?"

"Yeah," Wren squeaked, her face turning pinker by the second.

"Who?" Seth demanded as quietly as he could manage. "You know his name? It doesn't matter, just tell me something about him, I'll figure it out."

"That's the hard part in all of this, Seth," Wren said anxiously looking out into the parking lot. "He's your -"

Wren stopped, and Seth's hand flexed around his coffee cup. "He's what?"

Wren sat silently as it all unfolded so quickly in front of her eyes. In the parking lot pulled an old beat up yellow car. It shouldn't have even caught her attention, but it did. The words she was about to speak caught in her throat as three boys got out and headed toward the diner.

"Wren?" Seth begged, leaning across the table. Her face had gone suddenly white. "Wren? What's wrong?"

A shaky hand raised itself toward the window and pointed. "Him," she gulped out.

Seth's eyes knotted together as he turned to look out the window. He saw his three pack brothers and suddenly his stomach sank.

Wren poked at the window again and again. "Oh my god, oh my god," she stammered. "Him. It's him. He's here."

"Which one?" Seth asked, his voice breaking, because he already knew. It could only be one. It could only be Embry.

"Leah said his name was Embry," she told him working herself into a panic.

"Leah? You told my sister before you told me?"

"Seth! Never mind that! He's here!" Her hands instantly covered her face. "I can't face him. Not yet, not like this, especially in front of you and all his friends."

Everything was slowly starting to fall into place in Seth's mind. Wren had a one night stand with Embry. She'd lost her virginity to him, moments after they met. He imprinted on her, and then slept with her.

His blood slowly started to boil. No wonder Embry had been upset the other day. He knew what he'd done, and he felt guilty.

"Seth!" Wren practically screamed as she started to get up out of her seat. "I have to go. I can't do this right now."

"No," Seth stated, his voice deeper than Wren had ever heard it. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Sit down. Relax. I'll take care of this."

"No, Seth. Please?"

He looked at her, forcing every tense muscle in his body to relax. "It will be fine. Just stay here."

He stood up slowly, straightened his jacket and walked toward the door. Wren wriggled nervously in her seat. "Seth!" She called out. "What are you going to do?"

Seth bit his lip, flexing the tremor out of his shaking hand. "I have no fucking clue," he muttered under his breath. He stopped the door just as Jacob tried to open it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Girl with a Decision to Make

Seth shoved the door open, already glaring at his pack mates. "Hey, Seth," Jacob greeted happily. "We're here to see-"

Seth held his hand up in Jacob's face, a gesture he wouldn't normally make toward his Alpha. "I'll get to you two in a minute," he seethed, his eyes going directly to Embry. "Come here," he demanded. "We need to have a little chat."

Embry watched Seth, unsure what had his friend so upset. Then, without notice, Seth hauled back and punched Embry on the side of his arm with all his strength. "Ow!" Embry yelped bending over and grabbing his shoulder in pain. "What gives, Seth?"

Seth bent down to look him in the face. "Be happy it wasn't your face, or better yet, your balls."

Embry glanced up and Seth was still gritting his teeth. "You know," he stated hoarsely.

"Of course I know! I can't believe you slept with her! You imprinted on her and then you slept with her!" Seth yelled. "You idiot!"

Embry straightened back up, still holding his shoulder. "I know, Seth. I screwed up."

"Yeah," Seth barked back. "You did! And I'm not about to let you walk in there and make it worse."

"Wait," Embry stuttered. "She's here?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Quil chirped behind them, looking around to Jacob. "You found her?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Of Course I found her. Did you think I went through this much trouble because I really care that much about your stupid hair?"

"I said, I'd deal with you in a minute," Seth growled at the boys.

"I can't believe she is here," Embry mumbled to himself. "That its been your friend the whole time."

"Yeah," Seth told him, his voice rough. "And as her friend, I can tell you that she is humiliated by what happened. She's afraid you're going to go brag about it to all your friends." Seth paused just long enough to glare at Jacob and Quil. "And that you're just going to have a good laugh at her expense."

"Tell me that you told her that's not true?" Embry begged.

"I didn't get the chance," Seth spat. "Because you rolled up with the hardy boys and she started freaking out."

Embry was thoughtful for a moment. "Should we leave?"

"I think that would be best," Seth confirmed. "Let me talk to her. Maybe, just maybe, I can convince her to give your dumb ass a chance."

"Okay," Embry agreed almost immediately.

"Wait," Quil whined. "You mean we're not going inside?"

Seth whirled on him. "You know, I almost forgot about you. What exactly was your brilliant plan?"

Quil immediately held his hands up. "I'm here under orders," he proclaimed. "I thought we were here to fetch the hair cut girl."

Seth turned to his Alpha and waited.

"I guess I was going to let the imprint work its magic," Jacob tried to explain.

"That's what Romeo did last time and look where it got him," Seth shot back.

"Okay," Jacob agreed sticking his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I didn't exactly think this one through."

"Ya, think?" Seth rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for your imprints when they get older."

"Why do I keep getting included in this?" Quil mumbled.

"Let's go guys," Embry urged. "Let Seth talk to her."

"You sure?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know you meant well, but I'm not going to force her to talk to me. Seth, just please let her know when or if she's ever ready to talk about it, that I'll be waiting."

"I'll see what I can do," he said flatly, still miffed at his brothers.

Embry nodded and waved for Jacob and Quil to follow him back to the car. Seth waited until they were inside before turning around and going back into the diner.

Seth slid back into the booth as Wren unglued herself from the window. She'd watched, her mouth gaping in awe slightly, as the car full of boys pulled out of the parking lot. Her heart was still racing, Embry's image burned into her mind like a wildfire.

How could he be more gorgeous than she even remembered?

His dark eyes appeared incredibly deep, burdened almost. However, it was exquisitely hidden behind perfectly untidy hair that clung around the corners framing his flawless face. He was so tall and rugged, she thought. His dark jeans were tucked effortlessly into a pair of untied black boots giving him a careless appearance, except the blue flannel shirt he adorned was precisely buttoned and pressed.

Wren made no attempt to suppress the mental sigh. She knew all too well what lay underneath was even more intoxicating, but this wasn't the place or time. "What happened out there?" She asked, caroling her thoughts back to the present events.

"Give me a minute," Seth requested. He gulped down what remained of his coffee, and flagged down the waitress for more. He needed a moment to calm his nerves. He didn't want to say something in anger that he might regret once the fog lifted. So, he took his time and order drinks and even managed to talk Wren into staying for dinner. He was starving after all, and they needed to have a prolonged discussion.

Finally, after the waitress served their dinner, Seth was able to look up at Wren with a clear, revengeless thought process. "So," he began cutting casually into his steak. "Not taking the current situation into account, Embry is actually a good guy."

It was always easiest to start with the truth, he thought.

Wren swallowed her food and looked up at Seth from underneath her lashes. "People keep saying that," she whispered.

"Yeah," Seth half laughed. "Trust me, if it weren't true, I'd be real happy to tell you otherwise right now."

Wren nodded, knowing Seth wouldn't lie. "But how does that apply to me exactly?" She wondered out loud. So what if Embry was a good guy, that didn't change the fact that they'd fooled around only minutes after running into each other.

"Honestly?" Seth smiled. "Jack shit. I'm just saying, that you don't have to worry about him spreading it all over town, or bragging about it to his friends."

Wren raised a skeptical brow. "So, you're telling me that Jacob and that other boy don't know about it?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it back. Damn it, she had a point.

"That's what I thought," Wren shot back.

"He wasn't bragging though," Seth answered quickly. "That's not Embry's style. He's not a kiss and tell kind of guy, never has been. He's been feeling like crap about what happened and how he left things between the two of you. I can attest to that, actually. Yesterday, when he was at my house, he was pretty guilt ridden. I didn't ask questions, but Jake and Quil are his best friends. They would never let something like that slide without forcing it out of him."

"He feels guilty?" Wren asked quietly.

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "He wants to apologize, and talk to you about what happened, but I told him I didn't think you were up to that yet, or that you ever would be. That's totally your decision."

"He...wants to...talk to me," Wren repeated as if trying to make it sound believable. "Apologize?"

Seth gave her a minute to sort it all out. "This isn't how this is supposed to work," she muttered. "Boys don't apologize. Boys don't feel guilty." Never, not once, in her entire high school experience had she'd ever known a guy to feel guilty about hooking up with a girl. Their brains weren't meant to function that way. Their dicks usually didn't let guilt reach that far.

Seth chuckled. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we aren't normal."

He flashed Wren a swoon worthy smile and she laughed. "Trust me. I've noticed."

"And this isn't something you have to decide right now," Seth explained. "Embry can wait."

In fact, Seth thought with a mischievous edge, it might actually do him some good.

"I'll think about it," Wren promised munching on her fries, and she knew she would. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

They continued to eat in silence as Wren thought everything through. The LaPush guys were definitely different, and it wasn't just their devastatingly good looks. It seemed as if they were all perfect molds of what girls dreamed that a guy should be. Seth, Colin and all the others that she'd had a conversation with had shown to be sincerely kind and decent guys.

"Why is that?" she blurted out after a few minutes.

Seth looked up from his steak, confused.

"Why are all of you so different from every other boy I've ever met?" She questioned.

Seth chewed it over for a moment knowing he couldn't tell her the out right truth. It wasn't his place to explain imprinting, so instead he'd go with a more rational excuse.

"A lot of reasons. We all took on a lot of responsibility at a young age, and it matured us in a sense. Plus, we have very strong willed women in our lives like my mom, sister and our friend's wives who would essentially rip our balls off if they caught us treating a woman with anything but the utmost respect."

Wren studied him, and she could find no sign of false intent in Seth's eyes. "You told me that you don't date," she reminded. "Why? I find it difficult to believe that you're not boyfriend material."

Seth grinned. "Thanks, but its complicated."

Wren wasn't about to give up that easily. She'd confessed her biggest secret and now she wanted payback. Seth knew it too. He scratched his head, fumbling for a reasonable answer that didn't involve werewolves and magic soul mates.

"I'm not ready for a commitment yet," he began almost stuttering out the words. "I've witnessed my sister get her heart broken, and what that did to her. I don't want to chance that with anyone, or cause anyone else that kind of pain until I know I've met the right girl."

Wren stared at him, her gaze intense. "Are you- human?"

"What?" Seth choked, coughing up the drink he'd just taken.

"Are you sure you haven't been abducted by lonely old women aliens and brain washed before sent back to earth?"

"Why would you say that?" Seth said still choking a little.

"Seth," Wren stated laughing. "I told you. Guys don't talk like that."

Seth managed to finally clear his throat, and laughed. "I told you I was weird."

Wren shook her head in amazement. "You were definitely right about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early the next morning, and Embry was already at the store. It had been a long, uneventful night, but what did he expect? Had he actually thought that Seth could work magic, that one simple conversation would have her running in to talk to him? That was a dream. A dream that he didn't deserve even to wish that it might come through.

The bell over the door rang, and he didn't bother to look up. He'd only be disappointed. He doubted she would ever come in this store ever again, especially if he was here.

"Embry."

His head shot up, because he recognized that voice. It was short, and stern. He suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Mrs. Cordell," he managed to stutter out, straightening up with a jerk.

"Good morning," she greeted with a tight smile.

Embry's stomach sank. He knew that look. Mae Cordell was a strict, no nonsense woman, one of the many reasons why she'd served on the council for so many years. Embry could still remember facing the council for the first time after he phased, the fear of what was happening to him lingering in his veins. Most of all though, he remembered Mae Cordell's face, and the unmoving look she'd given him as she'd explained the importance of his new position amongst the tribe. She was giving him that same look now, and he could feel the fear from that day return.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a slight squeak to his voice.

Mae tucked her purse under her arm. "Sue came to see me last night," she began. "Leah had informed her of some very important information."

Embry didn't speak, in fact, he didn't even move.

Mae glanced around the store and then back to him. " You, Mr. Call, imprinted on my grand daughter."

It wasn't a question, Mae wasn't here for confirmation, but Embry did so anyway, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, Mam. I did."

"What exactly are your intentions?" She inquired with a daring look.

"Intentions?" Embry half croaked. He had no idea how this tiny little woman could be so damn intimidating.

"Yes," Mae assured him. "It happened over a week ago, and yet I see young Seth at my house every afternoon, instead of you. Why is that, Embry?"

He could have died, right there on the grocery room floor. He'd never lied to a council member before, and even though Mae was retired, he'd never dare take the risk. However, this was life or death circumstances as far as he was concerned. There was no way in hell he was admitting the truth to his imprint's grandmother, especially when said grandmother was Mae Cordell.

"Our first meeting was a little awkward," he stated with a gulp, hoping she couldn't see the guilt that he was trying so hard to hide. "The imprint took me a little by surprise, I guess. I've just been trying to give us both time to adjust."

He was a horrible liar, and the click of Mae's tongue told him that she knew it. "Fine," she said with a short huff. "You don't have to tell me, but I do expect you to adhere to what I say next."

Embry tried to swallow but his throat was bone dry, so he kept his mouth shut and waited. "You treat her with respect. Imprinting does not give you the right to rush through the normal, gradual steps that a developing relationship is meant to take. You understand?"

Embry nodded, looking down at the table.

"Look at me and say it," she instructed. "Because its me who'll you have to explain yourself to if you mess up."

Embry raised his eyes to meet hers, and the cool sting of fear slid down his spine. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." She relaxed a little then, though not by much. She still had something on her mind, but she didn't know exactly how to say it just yet.

Embry waited impatiently, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Then, after a long moment that seemed to drag on forever, Mae sighed. "I know life hasn't been easy for you Embry. Its no secret what you've went through, and the sacrifices you've made to uphold your commitment to this tribe. Knowing all those things, it did not surprise me in the least to find out that you were the one to imprint on Wren."

Embry's mouth fell open slightly, and for the thousandth time in what felt like hours, he was speechless.

"Wren hasn't had the best home life either, but its made her stronger, more independent. You will soon come to find out that you and my grandmother are very much alike. You will compliment each other, support each other, and most importantly be what the other one needs, exactly when you need it."

"I hope-" he began, but the words seemed so hard to say. "I hope you are right."

And for the first time Mae smiled. "I usually am."

Embry laughed, finally releasing the breath he'd been holding. "Alright then," Mae stated pulling her purse back into her hands. "Now that we have that settled, I have errands to run."

She spun on her heels and headed toward the door. She opened it slightly, looking back at Embry. "I expect I'll be seeing you again soon."

Embry nodded, smiling. "Hopefully," he muttered under his breath as he watched the door close behind her.


End file.
